


He's got them bad boy blues

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoment Issues, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Han Solo, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intercrural Sex, Leaving your small town even if it's just for a few hours, Leia Organa Ships It, Motorcycle Rides, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Physical Abuse, Protective Han Solo, Rey's ongoing childhood trauma, Sexism, ShyBadBoy!Ben, Talk of Pregnancy, Talk of birth control, Unkar Plutt Being A Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Wallflower!Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey is the quiet wallflower just trying to get through high school, Ben is the rich kid on the motorcycle in her English class.  He gives her a ride home from school every afternoon and asks her on a date.When he learns that she's never left their hometown, even on a field trip, he makes it his goal to take her to see everything he can.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 205
Kudos: 243
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M because it's not finished yet and I'm not sure where it's going to go. But mind Rey's rough childhood living with Plutt, tags may change. 
> 
> Prompt by defierofthestars  
> Prompt inspiring edits by Roxiefierce

Rey could feel the wind on her face and for these brief moments every weekday she felt free.

She couldn’t really quite say how it started, her riding on the back of Ben’s bike, or even how they had slowly become friends. But here she was holding on for dear life as he went around a bend, the zipper of his leather coat nipping into the skin of her arm. 

He was one of the richest kids in school, smarter than he let on, and nicer, too. He was tall, had dark hair and pale skin that made him look like he could have been the lead in some teen vampire film. She didn’t know how he had ever even noticed her. Her main goal was to get out of high school in one piece. She tried to stay out of the way, get good grades, so she could get out of this town. 

However, home was different if one could even call it a home. She tried to stay under the radar there too, but for different reasons that she tried not to think too much about. 

She worked hard in the scrap yard after school and on the weekends. Working meant less questions, less confrontation, and less chances that something she enjoyed would get taken away from her. Sometimes, if she did a really good job, she got pocket money. 

Ben never took her up to the trailer that served as her home. He was respectful of her wishes and always dropped her off on the adjacent road that was separated from her property by a farm field and a line of trees. They didn’t speak much about anything that wasn’t school related. They shared an English class and a few times last semester, she helped him with his Chemistry homework. 

She always felt a bit sad, as he slowed the bike down to a stop on the gravel shoulder of the road. The highlight of her day was always the few minutes on the back of his bike.

“You sure you don’t want me to take you the rest of the way?” He asked as she handed back the helmet he kept for other riders and she wondered at who else rode with him. He didn’t talk to other people at school, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have someone else he preferred spending time with. 

“I’m sure.” She said, she could see the industrial fencing of the scrap yard through the trees beyond the field. 

“Ok… I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yes. Monday.” Her heart fell at the idea that she would be stuck home with her Uncle Plutt for the next few days. 

She watched Ben’s jaw work, his eyes darting towards where she lived, and she could feel her cheeks burn in shame. 

“Look. I should go.” She mumbled out, unable to meet his eyes again. 

“Rey, I…” He started but trailed off. “I’ll see you Monday.” 

“Yeah, sure.” She said as a sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. 

She turned and walked off towards her house as Ben’s bike roared back to life and he sped off back towards the center of town. 

She sighed and kicked a rock down the road and wondered if Ben had figured it out and if he’d stop talking to her now that he knew she was nothing. 

She tried not to think on it too hard as she walked into the trailer, her senses assaulted with the stench of cigarettes and stale beer. She made a beeline to her room, opening the door and changing into her work clothes before going heading out to scrap.

**

She toiled all weekend at the scrap yard and spent Sunday night frantically getting caught up with schoolwork. 

When Monday rolled around Ben seemed anxious in English class, he seemed unfocused, and his foot tapped under the desk. It made her anxious, maybe he was going to tell her he couldn’t give her rides anymore, she be forced to suffer with riding the bus. 

She wished that she wasn’t surprised when he pulled her aside in the hall, his hand sweeping back is long black hair. 

“Hey Rey…” 

“Yeah?” She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to brace herself against the upcoming rejection. 

“Would you want to do something sometime? Like afterschool or something?” His lips pressed together nervously, and his weight shifted on his feet. 

In that moment she felt like a fish with her wide eyes and gaping open mouth. 

“Uh.” She could feel her cheeks burning.

“If you don’t it’s ok, I can still give you a ride home.” His brow lowered into a bit of a scowl.

“Uhm, yeah. But I can’t afterschool. It’d have to be on a weekend.” She knew that there was no way she could get away with an afterschool date, but she could get away on a weekend if she put in the right amount of work and Plutt had the right amount of liquor. 

“Oh. Okay, ummm would Saturday work?” He asked, his hand going through his hair again and she couldn’t help but notice the ghost of a smile on his face, the scowl gone. He almost looked relieved, and it was strange that she seemed to be what he was nervous about.

“Yeah. But I better go, I’m going to be late for 6th period.” She smiled, gesturing down the hall towards her next class.

“Yeah, yeah. Uhm… I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?” His eyes were wide and she dared to say hopeful which made her heart flutter in her chest.

She couldn’t help the stupid grin that crossed her face, nor did she want to hide it. At least not from him. 

**

The rest of the week dragged by in a blur of anxious excitement. Motorcycle rides continued and maybe she clung to him a bit tighter on those sharp turns. 

“I can take you home if you want, Rey. I don’t mind.” He said on Friday as he dropped her off. 

“Nah.” She said with a wave of her hand. “But meet me here at 3 tomorrow?” 

His shoulders dropped as if he was disappointed. 

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Where are we going to go?” 

Ben gave a shrug. “We’ll can figure it out Saturday. Whatever you want, my treat.” He told her, taking the helmet from her, and hooking into its holder. 

“Ok. Saturday at 3 then.” Rey said, walking down the road towards the junk yard, her heart racing a bit fast. She couldn’t help but notice that it took a bit longer for him to speed down the road this time. 

That night and the next morning she worked as hard as she could to get enough work done that Plutt wouldn’t notice her absence. She knew he’d be drunk by 2 and passed out by 230. She knew she’d have a limited amount of time to wash up and change before sneaking through the fence and down the road to meet Ben.

She had picked a sundress that she liked and usually saved for nicer school functions, but it was the best thing she had. She snuck out her bedroom window, keeping it cracked and headed through the dusty yard before climbing through a hole in the fence. 

She could see him in the distance, leaned against his bike and she checked the time to make sure she wasn’t late. Her stomach gave a swoop when she saw the moment, he noticed her, his body straightened, and she tried not to grin like an idiot. For a minute she let herself believe that they stood a chance at having a future together.

“Hey.” He said when she got to him, she didn’t miss the slight curve to his mouth or the dimple in one of his cheeks, nor the way his eyes roamed over her before meeting hers again. 

“Hi.” She said unable to contain her grin. 

He actually smiled back, a crooked and bright thing that made her forget that he was the stoic loner at school. 

“Where to?” He asked as he handed her the helmet.

“Hmm… Capitol square,” she teased feeling bold and taking a chance, “we could walk to the lake?” She had no idea where that came from, except she had seen pictures on university’s brochures.

“Yeah, sure. Hop on.” He said, donning his own helmet before getting on and turning on the bike. She blinked at him owlishly, surprised that he just accepted driving half an hour to take her on a date. 

She scrambled to get on behind him, her bare thighs straddling the rough fabric of his jeans. The warmth of him absorbed into her skin and she tried not to focus on the tight feeling in her stomach.

His hand cupped her knee briefly, tugging it snug against him before pulling it away and rolling onto the road, headed towards the main highway. 

There were moments like this, where they were racing down the blacktop, the wind nipping at her bared skin, as the whisps of her hair flew about her face that she felt free from her life. She wondered if he did, too. 

She snuggled into his back as he merged onto the interstate, it wasn’t far to the Capitol, just enough to make it an out of the way trip, but she’d never been. She had missed the field trip in fourth grade, Plutt refused to sign the permission slip for her to go. She knew he never would have paid for it anyways.

When they were off the interstate and onto city streets, she realized that it was so spur of the moment he might not know how to get there. 

“You know where we’re going?” She asked when they were stopped at a light, not that she was going to be much help. 

He gave a nod before taking a turn, driving them through a downtown district. The buildings weren’t super fancy, no skyscrapers, she didn’t know what to think of that. But there were old brick store fronts, newer buildings for condominium and office spaces surrounding old homes that were converted into apartments, things that looked cobbled together to meet the needs of an ever changing city. After a few blocks and few turns Ben pulled into a parking garage, the cool air enveloped her sun kissed skin. 

He pulled into a spot and gripped her arm before she could pull away.

“Careful of the pipe.” He said, helping her to slip off the bike so she didn’t burn herself. Before then she’d always worn jeans and sensible shoes, it had always been something she didn’t need to worry about. 

Ben stowed their helmets before nodding in the direction of the exit. 

“You come here a lot?” Rey asked him, their steps echoing through the garage.

He huffed and gave a shrug, his hand brushing his hair to the side. 

“Sometimes, my mom actually works here.” He said as they exited, and he led her towards the corner. “So, I’ve spent a lot of time here.” He said as they crossed a narrow street. She could see a concrete art installation ahead of them that doubled for seating where people played bucket drums. While onlookers sat with friends and their dogs.

Ben took her hand as they crossed towards the Capitol building, the rotunda looming over them. The beat of drums fell into the background as they approached the slope of the lawn. 

“Haven’t you been her before?” Ben asked as he caught her taking in the white stone of the building, the gold statue on top winking in the sunlight.

“No.” Rey said taking in the people sitting on the lawn, kids running up and down the steps. 

“Not even in grade school?” 

She blushed and shook her head.

“My Uncle wouldn’t sign the slip.” 

His hand squeezed hers and his fingers slid between her own. 

“Well, let’s see if we can’t give you the tour.” She was surprised that he didn’t make a big deal out of it. He just swallowed the information and accepted it. 

He held her hand as he guided her through the crowd, and she gazed at the rotunda above. He told her about the types of granite and stone throughout the building, and how none of the other buildings on the skyline were allowed to be taller than the dome. It explained the lack of other tall buildings.

They were on their way out when she saw a woman in a white dress and a bridal party in tow. 

“People get married here?” She said surprised.

“Yeah, sometimes, it’s a great place for photos.” 

Ben said, walking down the wide railing instead of the steps. Rey following in his wake. When they got to the end, he helped her step back on the concrete, one hand holding hers, his other on her waist. His palm was warm, and it made butterflies erupt in her stomach. 

She wondered how one date had changed so much and yet nothing had changed at all. But then, she’d spent every day after school touching him on their ride home, maybe it was only natural that he held her hand. 

“What would you like for dinner?” He asked as they walked towards the shops and restaurants.

“Oh, I don’t want to put you out.” She said suddenly feeling uncertain again.

His mouth did that thing where she could tell he was thinking, like when she had to help him with homework. 

“You’re not? I asked you on a date… I intend to deliver.”

“Oh um, I’m not sure what’s up here?”

“Pizza okay?”

“Yes.” She said eagerly as they crossed the street and walked up the road with all the shops. 

They didn’t go far before he was pulling her into a storefront, the smell of food made her mouth water and her stomach rumbled eagerly. 

“What would you like?”

“I don’t know, what’s good?”

“All of it, depending on your tastes.”

She was greeted with the sight of a glass case that had every kind of pizza she never would have imagined. 

“Pizza with tater tots?” She asked as she looked up at Ben.

“And brisket. It’s good, but the BBQ sauce is more spicy than sweet.”

“Ok. I want that.”

“You’ll need another.”

“Another what?”

“Another slice, you can’t leave with less than two slices,” she must have looked at him funny. “Sorry, thems the rules.” He said with an amused shrug.

“And since when do you follow rules?” She teased him.

“Hey, I follow them sometimes.” He blushed and she thought maybe she pushed too much. “Maybe only when I’m with you, but I do follow them on occasion.”

It was her turn to blush at that.

“Oh. Well, I better get two then.” She picked the macaroni and cheese one and when it was time to order she didn’t feel as greedy when Ben ordered three for himself along with drinks for them. 

They picked a seat at the counter along the outside wall, Rey didn’t know how Ben was going to sit comfortably, with his long legs, but he seemed content to be turned towards her. 

When their order was called, he went to grab it, balancing the plates in his hands. 

The food looked delicious, and she dug in eagerly, huffing out the hot steam from her bite. 

Ben only chuckled and seemed content to wait a bit before taking his own.

“This is really good.” Rey said as she took another bite. 

“Yeah?”

Rey nodded and she did her best to eat with something that resembled table manners. 

“Thank you for bringing me.”

“Oh, well, thank you for a fun first date.”

“First?” 

“Hopefully of many, yes.” He said looking very seriously at his slice of pizza before folding it and taking an absolutely, giant bite.

“Ok.” Rey smiled and he met her eyes and smiled back, even though his cheeks were full.

They finished eating and continued their walk going further down the street, Rey taking in the shops and people.

“So, where would you want to go next time?” 

Ben asked her as they walked the few blocks to the lake, but not without pulling her into some fancy candy shop, the smell of caramel greeting them at the door. 

“I don’t know.”

“Well… what else haven’t you seen?”

Rey snorted, “anything. I haven’t seen anything. I’ve lived in that town since I was five and haven’t made it past Walmart.”

“Oh. Where did you live before?”

“I don’t know. I don’t remember.” Rey said with a shrug and she couldn’t help but notice the way Ben’s thumb rubbed against the back of her hand as he tugged her just a little closer. 

“Caramel apple or ice cream?”

“Mmmm… Caramel Apple.”

Ben ordered for them, one chocolate covered and one regular, getting the worker to cut it so they could eat them easier. 

By the time they got to the terrace on the lake the sun was low in the sky, the last dregs of spring still clinging as summer approached. 

They sat and enjoyed the view, eating their apples and people watching. 

“Make me a list.” He said suddenly breaking the silence.

“A what?” She asked, her attention drawn from the boat she had been watching. 

“A list. Of places you want to see.”

“Everything.”

“No… Just make a list and if we can go, I’ll take you.”

She looked at him skeptically, but he didn’t say anything, just shoved the last slice of apple in his mouth. 

“We should go before it gets late.” He told her getting up to toss their garbage. 

Rey was a bit disappointed that it had to end but knew that she had to go back home eventually. Fairy tales weren’t real. Ben draped his arm around her on the walk, guiding her around other pedestrians and the tables and racks left out by some of the shops. 

By the time they got back to the motorcycle it was chilly and Ben shrugged out of his leather jacket to drape it over her shoulders. It was warm from his body heat and despite her urge to protest her hands closed it around her. 

“You’ll get cold.” She protested weakly.

“It isn’t a long drive and you’re already cold. Let me.”

“But… what about you.”

Ben considered her for a moment. 

“You’ll just have to hold on and keep me warm.” He said but she couldn’t ignore the blush on his cheeks. For being the big bad of their high school he could be shy. Maybe she didn’t have to worry about anyone else riding on the back.

She pushed her arms through the sleeves, and he gave her the slight smirk he sometimes had when he got his way. 

He pulled her closer to him by the lapels and zipped it up. His eyes serious as it traveled up to her chin.

She gave him a bemused look as she drowned in the leather, but it was nice to be cared for. 

His eyes lingered on her mouth before her hands came up to settle on his waist and he leaned down to kiss her. 

His lips were softer than she expected, not that she knew what to expect. It was chaste and bit clumsy, both of them coming away with burning cheeks and shy smiles as Ben handed her a helmet and donned his own. 

He got on the bike and started it and motioning when he was ready for her to hop on. She wrapped her arms around him, and his hand gripped her knee again before he pulled out of the stall to leave the garage. 

They returned to her drop off entirely too soon, her legs numbed from the cold and she handed Ben back the jacket. 

“Nah, Rey you keep it.” He tried.

“No. I can’t… I… It’ll raise too many questions. I can’t.” She stammered out in a rush pressing the coat into his hands. 

His mouth opened but he didn’t protest this time. Her heart aching at having to let it go.

“Do you want me to walk you, Rey?” He asked, looking towards the yellow glow of the lights in the distance behind her. 

“No, Ben. I’m okay.” 

She could see his jaw tense, like he really didn’t want her to walk home alone in the dark. 

“I had a really nice time. I’ll see you Monday. But I… If my guardian finds out…”

“He didn’t know you were gone?”

“No.” Rey shook her head. “But he wouldn’t miss me.” She said, edging towards the house. 

Ben reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving and stepped towards her. 

“I’ll see you Monday. I meant it earlier when I said I want a list. You can tell me all about it then.” 

“Ok, Ben. I’ll write a list.” He grinned then and stepped closer to kiss the corner of her mouth before tugging his helmet back on and mounting his bike. 

Rey picked her way carefully through the field, anxious about walking on the road in the dark. By the time she got back to the fence she was freezing, she grabbed the bag of clothes she left in the trunk of an old Chevette and quickly pulled on the tshirt and jeans she had left for herself, careful to tuck in the skirt of her dress into her pants before sneaking into the house. She figured Plutt would still be absorbed in liquor or TV and not care that he hadn’t seen her in 6 hours. She crawled back in through the window, noting that nothing changed while she was gone. 

Yet everything felt different somehow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date and some of the angst that comes with Plutt being the guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight cliff hanger but not severe and will be resolved quickly enough if you're worried about spoon capacity.

Rey spent all that Sunday making Ben a list. 

She wanted to see the Art Museum in Chicago but knew that was a long shot. She chose a few other places in the Capitol to see. The deli with the carousel outside, the zoo, and the museums around the square that she had seen the signs for on their date. 

She chose places a bit farther away. The art museum that looked like a sailboat, the Great Lakes… All of them. Followed closely by everything in Chicago.

Her list eventually got farther away, the oceans, the Gulf Coast, the Pacific North West, NYC. Europe. She knew that the farther down she went the more unlikely it would be that he’d take her, let alone that she’d get there in her lifetime. 

By the time Sunday night’s homework was done she had three pages, carefully folded and tucked into the front pocket of her bag. 

That Monday she went to school, feeling much more confident than the previous Monday. She ate lunch outside and promptly went to English class eager and smiling.

She was surprised to see Ben was there first, sitting forward in his seat as if he were anxiously waiting for her. He brightened up when he saw her, and she took in the seat in front of him.

“Well?” He asked biting his lip. “Did you do it?” He asked as if it was some big dare.

“Yes.” She said pulling it out of her bag and handing it to him.

“Don’t read it!” She hissed as he started to unfold it. 

He looked at her confused.

“Not in front of me, it’s weird.” She said suddenly feeling vulnerable with all the things she put on there.

“Oh, ok.” He said surrendering and putting her list in his pocket. 

“I’ll see you tonight… Right?” 

“Yeah, of course.” She said with a smile and a blush that she desperately tried to hide when the teacher came in. 

By the time 7th period was over she was anxious to see Ben. Half hoping and half dreading what he thought of her list, sure he would laugh at some of the simple things on there. Most people went to those kinds of places on school trips, family vacations, and weekend outings. But Plutt was determined that everything he needed was no further than in town, and he didn’t need to be inconvenienced to let Rey leave it either. 

He met her at her locker, which was new. Usually, she met him at the door near his bike. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” She said, shouldering her bag and shutting her locker. 

She noticed he was blushing, and a jolt worry went through her.

“Is everything okay?” She asked as they walked.

“Yeah… I just… Thought I’d walk with you.”

“Oh. Okay.” She wondered what that meant. They had gone on a date, and he had implied more dates to come. 

When they got to his bike, she noticed that it was different. A leather saddle bag sat on one side of her seat. 

“You added accessories. You were busy yesterday.” She teased, taking the helmet from him.

“You should open it.” He seemed fidgety, nervous that did nothing to ease her own nerves. 

She looked at him suspiciously and her heart raced as she opened the leather flap with shaking hands. 

More dark leather stared back at her and she froze there staring at it. 

“Ben, what’s this?” She asked hesitantly, unsure of how to respond. 

“Riding gear. It’s just a jacket, but if we’re going to be taking longer trips, I want you to be safe if something were to happen.” He rushed out as if sensing a protest, he wasn’t wrong.

“I can’t.” She said shortly.

“Please, Rey. I would really like for you to be my girlfriend, and I would really like to take you to every place on your list.” He practically said it all in one word and she stopped staring at the folded leather jacket and at the boy standing next to her. His blush was a violent thing, and she could tell it was taking everything he had to look at her and not stare at the ground. She was certain her cheeks were just as red. 

“I can’t take it into the house.” She mumbled, not sure where to start. 

“That’s why I got the saddle bag, to keep your things in.” He rambled nervously as he relented to his nerves and dropped his gaze. 

“This is a lot.” She said and he nodded, starting at the ground. “It’s not bad. Just… I’m not used to this.” She said, feeling like she wanted the earth to swallow her up for feeling hesitant about his kindness.

“Oh.” He said his hand going through his hair.

“I would like to be your girlfriend though… “ she amended looking up at him through her lashes, “but no more gifts… not like that.” 

He straightened and his attention snapped back to her. 

“Yeah. Ok.” He nodded and she let out a breath of relief. It would be one thing for her to get a boyfriend, another if Plutt discovered that Ben came from money. 

He took her bag so she could put on the coat. It was soft and warm from sitting in the sun, the smell of leather was strong as it wrapped around her. The sizing was a bit big, but it would work nice if she wore layers under it. She’d hate having to give it back once she got home but something about it made her feel a bit less temporary in his life. 

The week went by in a blur with finals fast approaching. She didn’t know how she’d get by with not seeing Ben as often as she did now. She tried not to think about it as she rode on the back of his bike, the warmed leather of the seat soaking through the denim of her jeans. 

“So, I have a plan for us for Saturday.” He said as they parked on the shoulder of the road.

“Yeah?” She said with a smile as she took off her coat and pulled off her helmet. 

“Yup.”

“Are you gonna tell me what it is?”

“Nope.” He said with a smirk that she wanted to kiss away. 

“Ok, but not till 3 o’clock.”

“Right. Not until 3 o’clock.”

“Is there a phone number or something in case I can’t make it?” He asked her. 

Rey shook her head, there was no way that she’d ever be able to get away with having her own phone and Plutt monitored the use of the shop phone diligently.

“If we’re not here by 3:15 we’ll see each other Monday.” She offered she could tell he didn’t like it but her nerves settled when he agreed.

He pulled her close for a kiss before she went on her way down the road. 

**

That weekend he took her took her to a pier with boats that were docked on a large lake that connected to the river that went through town. They hadn’t gone far, when they looked at the map at the boat landing it looked huge, and she wondered how she had never known this was here, practically in her back yard. 

“What are we doing?” She asked as she followed him down the dock, which wobbled with their steps.

“We’re going for a ride.”

“On what?” 

“Just a little motorboat, nothing exciting.” He said stopping before a boat that had a steering wheel and several bucket seats spaced throughout.

“Is this yours?” 

“No. My uncle Chewy’s. He said I could borrow it if I cleaned his gutters.”

She looked at him, Ben didn’t seem like one for manual labor, not that she knew all that much about him.

“Did you?”

“Of course.” He said, handing her into the boat with a grin. 

“Do you know how to drive it?”

He clutched his heart, offended. 

“Since I was in middle school thank you. Someone needs to drive when the adults stop fishing and start drinking.”

She thought about that for a moment and wondered how similar their lives were with that comment, but didn’t press further. Just watched as Ben started up the engine and pulled them away from the dock. 

He went slowly for a bit, letting them get away from the other boats. 

“Are you ready?” 

“For what?” 

He got that cocksure grin before he pulled a lever and the front of the boat raised as they moved forward, her stomach swooping with the movement. Her hair flew back, and she let out a squeal which made Ben look at her with a wide smile that made her stomach swoop in a different way. 

“Ben!” She said with a giggle as he drove them across the lake and before long, he was slowing them down. 

Without the roar of the engine, she could hear him laugh too and she realized that she liked the sound of it. 

“You wanna learn how to drive it?” He asked her as he turned around at the edge of the lake and she took in the sight of the houses and cabins that lined it. 

“Yes.” She said with a grin, she knew how to drive cars, she’d moved enough of those around the yard and Plutt had reluctantly let her take lessons at the school, but only because it might benefit him. 

“Come here.” He said idling the engine and offering her his seat. 

He showed her the controls and they started off slow, making a lazy figure eight around the lake. Ben still hovered behind her his voice in her ear and his hands guiding hers before he had her open-up the throttle for a bit more speed. It was exhilarating even though she was sure that they weren’t going very fast, the boat bounced roughly when they went over the wake from another boat and she let out a laugh. 

When she’d had enough, and the sun was waning he kissed her cheek as they changed positions and he drove them back to the slip. They ordered burgers in the restaurant before going home. She couldn’t remember ever being this happy as she held on as he drove them down the back roads.

She couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face and when he dropped her off their kisses were a little longer than they had been all week, and she hurried through the field to get home without being noticed. Her heart felt full, and it was a welcome feeling.

**

The following week was stressful, between finals and the looming threat of spending every day at Plutt’s without the reprieve of school. 

“So, what are you doing all summer?” Ben asked her Thursday, there wasn’t any school Friday.

“Working.” His eyes drifted to the scrap yard but didn’t linger. 

“You?” 

“Working for my dad at the shop.”

“Shop?” 

“Yeah, he’s a mechanic, runs a shop with my uncle Chewie actually.” 

“Oh.”

“He’s always looking for someone to help with the book work and I know you’re a math wiz.” He teased, tugging at the sleeve of her shirt. 

She smiled at the offer but knew she’d never be able to take it, it’d be more people asking questions, more ways for Plutt to know about the nice things she had with the boy that stood in front of her. 

“But Saturday?”

“Yes.” She answered, eager to see him. 

“Good, can’t wait.” He said, leaning down to kiss her before they separated. 

**

She had a few weeks of bliss before her reality came crashing down around her. She came home after a date, her bedroom door open and Plutt sitting on her bed.

“Have a nice time?”

Her cheeks burned and she looked at spot on the carpet to avoid his gaze.

“I don’t know where you been goin’ but your time in the summer is my time. You got it girl. You earn your keep here.” She swallowed and hoped that the tears that threated to fall didn’t. 

She nodded, hating everything around her but the reality that good things had to come to an end staring her in the face. 

That week Plutt found extra things for her to do, including extra house chores, and when Saturday came she was exhausted, and her hands and body ached from the extra labor. Come Saturday afternoon, sat in the back of the scrap yard, taking apart the Chevette that Plutt had recently gotten his hands on. The rough sound of a motorcycle echoed across the field, followed by the abrupt cut of the engine. Her throat tightened and her heart raced as she waited, she checked her watch when it started back up, 30 minutes after their supposed date time. He waited for her and it made her feel sick inside.   
  


The rest of the day and the days that followed were filled with the slow moving, dread of watching the thing you tended to die, the next Saturday was no exception but this time she didn’t torture herself with waiting for the sounds of his bike. That life wasn’t never meant to be hers anyway. She was certain he could find someone else to wear her jacket.

When Monday rolled around, she heard the slam of car doors and went to the front to answer it. It was rare for them to have customers early on a weekday. 

She peeked around the shed in front and her breath caught and she immediately ducked back. She knew the broad slope of those shoulders anywhere. Ben had come here. She could hear voices, and wondered what could bring him here, but then remembered his dad ran a shop. Maybe they were looking for parts. 

She wanted to peek again, but her face burned with shame and butterflies rolled in her stomach. She could feel herself begin to sweat despite the early morning hours and the shade of the shed. 

“Hey, Plutt.” We were lookin for some parts mind if we have a look around?” She could hear the unfamiliar voice ask.

“You Solo?” Plutt gave an ugly snort. “Not unsupervised… GIRL!” Plutt shouted and she closed her eyes wishing she didn’t have to go out and face it but knowing it would be worse if she ignored him. She shuddered and took a breath before stumbling out from behind the shed. 

“Perfect.” Mr. Solo said when she appeared. “Our very own concierge, even better.” Mr. Solo ignored the cool look Plutt aimed at his back. Her eyes flitted to Ben who looked worried but was otherwise silent. 

“We’re looking for parts for an old El Camino. Think you can help us out?”

“What year?” She asked, thinking about what they had on in stock. 

“1967.” Mr. Solo offered. 

“Hmm… Maybe not, but we have a similar make of a Chevelle.” She told him and she watched as his eyes lit up and an all too familiar smirk slid across his features. 

“You know your stuff, kid. What’s your name?”

“Rey.” She said, her eyes darted to Ben who seemed to be taking in the surroundings. 

“Well, Rey, I’m Han.” His extended his hand and she shook it, his palm rough was warm against hers. “I can always use another hand at the shop if you need a job. I can pay you better than him.” He said with a wink and Rey laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Dad.” Ben said with a warning tone.

“Yeah, yeah.” He looked around.

“That it?” He pointed to the vehicle. 

Rey nodded. 

“I’m gonna take a look, let you guys chat a bit.” Han said, sidling off to the car. 

Rey bit her lip nervously waiting for the argument coming her way.

“You didn’t show up the last two Saturdays.” Rey couldn’t ignore the note of hurt and looked to the shed, she knew Plutt was always watching, and she walked closer to where Han was so she could keep an eye on him but be out of line of sight of Plutt and Ben followed her. 

“I couldn’t he wouldn’t let me. I’m sorry.” She said, feeling awful. “I wanted to, but...”

“He caught you…” 

She nodded.

“Did he hurt you?” She looked at him as his eyes flashed dangerously.

“No.” She shook her head. His jaw worked and he nodded, his shoulders dropped a bit. 

“When can I see you?” She met his gaze and bit her lip, he looked like a kicked puppy. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well, this is horse shit.” Han said, shutting the rusty door and holding something in his hand. 

He let out a sigh and started walking toward the front Ben looking at his dad’s back with a look of panic. 

“Dad.” Ben said in a hushed tone, following in his footsteps. 

“Nope. I got it.” Han said with a wave and Rey scrambled over the gravel to keep up, not understanding what was happening, her heart raced and panic rose. 

“Hey, Plutt found a few things.” He said, waving what looked like the ignition switch in his hand. 

Plutt squinted over his paper at him. 

“I’ll take this.” He said, setting the part on the counter. “But that girl you got workin here is a real spit fire. Could use someone like that at the shop, oh say once or twice a week.” Han said, placing a $50 on the counter. The part wasn’t worth that in scrap and only a fool would think that it was. 

Plutt looked at the money and licked his lips. 

“It’d be great if I could borrow her as say… an apprentice.” Plutt’s eyes looked at him greedily. 

“An apprenticeship. That’ll cost you.”

“Look. She brings me say… 100 dollars’ worth of classic parts every week and we’ll be even.” 

She watched silently as Plutt thought it through. It meant she could leave the compound, meant that she could see Ben, learn something besides junk parts. She tried to look miserable about it.

“She doesn’t have a car.”

“I’ll come get her, drop her off. Make it easy for you. Feed her, too. I’m sure she’s a drain, right?” She couldn’t help but be offended but was able to hear the dark tone in Han’s voice. 

“Look, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you. But my boy here… He just doesn’t know car parts like he should, gets it from his mother.” He said with a whisper and a wink and she heard the snort of derision come from Ben.

“Yeah, sounds fine. She’ll bring you 150 dollars in parts, approved by me of course… Plus a 50 dollar a week finders fee.” Han let out a low whistle. “Sure, Plutt. Sure. What days?”

She watched as Plutt pretended to think on it. 

“Sunday and Wednesday. They’re my slow days.” 

She tried not to cry at having to work Sundays, too but at least it wouldn’t be working here. 

“Deal.” Han said, shaking her uncle’s hand. 

“Now… that starts this week don’t it?”

Plutt nodded, swiping the money off the counter. 

“Good. I’ll pick her up Wednesday morning, 6 am sharp, we start things early at the shop.” 

Rey nodded, trying to look anxious and disgusted about it. Han left the shop with Ben in tow. 

She turned to her guardian, who eyed her shrewdly. 

“Don’t think this is an excuse to slough off here. You’ll still produce the same you hear me. And I’m watching you carefully. I see how that boy looks at you, don’t you dare think about being his hussy. I ain’t having no whelps under my roof and families like that don’t claim their bastards.” Plutt said, spitting on the gravel floor. 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek, the wind knocked out of her sails and she nodded. 

“Get out of here.” He groused with a wave of his thick hand again she nodded and got back to work. 

She tried not to think too much about the rest of the week. She’d learned about getting her hopes up and Ben hardly looked at her when he left. Maybe he learned it was best if he was done with her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's officially meets the parents.

When Wednesday morning came around, she was up with the sun. She had showered the night before to make sure she’d be ready on time and had packed what few tools she had managed to scavenge for herself over the years. It wasn’t much but she had most of a wrench set and a few sockets pieces. She was proud of her finds and she carried them in the rusty old box she had found in the trunk of a scrapped car. 

Sure, enough at 6 am sharp Han’s car tires crunched over the gravel of the driveway and stopped in front of her. She got in and he wasted no time before he turned around to drive back towards town. 

“Morning kid.” His voice gruff. 

“Morning.” Rey said, feeling awkward and unsure of how to act. She sat stiffly in the front of his classic Falcon her toolbox wedged between her feet. 

“So, Plutt’s your guardian, huh?”

“My uncle, yeah.”

“That’s a rough go, kid. Grew up in an orphanage myself… Sometimes you just need someone to bend the rules for you a bit.”

Rey took in the information and the smirk on the older man’s face. Not really, sure how to respond to that. 

“Now, as for the terms of your employment… You’ll work on Wednesdays, until 5. Ben or I will see that you get home at night after you eat dinner. I can’t imagine you eat anything more exciting than ramen on most days.” He groused but he wasn’t wrong. “Then on Sundays it’s up to you and Ben. I know that man has to be working you to the bone the rest of the week and I ain’t interested in opening on the shop on Sundays for anything.” 

Rey looked at him surprised.

“You did all that for me… just so I could see Ben?”

“Well, I feel like I’ll get a kick out of you being down at the shop, but if my wife set it up someone would call it an internship with a scholarship or some nonsense.” He said with a dismissive wave and taking a sip of his gas station coffee. Before long they pulled into an old garage, in the downtown area, Ben’s bike already parked on the side of the building. 

“Well, would ya look at that. First he’s been on time all summer.” Han said with a chuckle. “You might just be the best thing that happened to this family yet.” He said with a wink and got out of the car, Rey hurrying to follow his long strides. 

The door chimed when he opened it and he held it for her to walk in. The place wasn’t fancy, but it was nice inside, clean and well taken care of. It felt comfortable to walk into it, the scent of new tires and oil lingered in the air. 

“We’re here!” Han hollered walking towards the back. She saw Ben look up from under the hood of a sedan before he walked towards her, a slight smile played at his lips and for the first time in weeks the good butterflies came. 

She watched as Han disappeared into a back office, while Rey was left standing there, unsure in the lobby. 

Ben wiped his hands on a rag and waved for her to come in. 

“Hi.” He said, his cheeks reddening, and she wasn’t sure what to do now she was here. 

“Hi. Did you do all of this?”

Ben shook his head. “It was all my dad’s idea. He’s known Plutt a long time and he knows what he’s like. Knows what it’s like to be without good family, too.” Ben said clearing his throat and gesturing at a cart she could put her tools on. 

“We got tools for you to use. Although I’m not sure what my dad’s going to have you do.”

“He said on Wednesdays I work and on Sundays we have off.”

Ben blushed furiously and nodded. 

“When my parents got out of me why I was… less than pleasant last week… They decided it would be best if I could spend time with you. But don’t put it past them to call the authorities if they’re worried about something.”

“Nah, the authorities had their chance in 3rd grade, I believe.” Rey said rather flippantly, blushing painfully in embarrassment. 

Ben’s brows knitted together but he didn’t push. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t meet you.” Rey scrambled, trying to recover.

“No… I know… My dad had to remind me that not everyone is as easy going as him, therefore not everyone has it as easy as me.” He looked uncertain for a moment too and somehow it made her feel more at ease. “I’m sorry if we were too much the other day.”

“No, I was just relieved to see you. But you can’t be around Plutt anymore. I think he knows… He can’t know.”

Ben nodded and swallowed. 

“He’s why you wouldn’t let me drop you off before.”

Rey nodded, chewing the inside of her lip. 

“You still want to hang out with me on Sundays?” Rey asked unsure, they’d gone to a lot of trouble for her, but she didn’t want to make assumptions, that only ever led to disappointment. 

Ben smiled and nodded. 

“Yup. Can’t get rid of me that easily, you should ask my parents about the time they tried to send me to boarding school.”

Rey chuckled finally feeling like she could breathe for the first time in weeks. 

**

She got acquainted with the shop and Han dropped her off with her toolbox Wednesday night. She made sure that she got just dirty enough to look like they worked her hard. The rest of the week went faster than the weeks before. 

By the time Sunday morning came she was ready and eager for the day. Han picked her up again but took her to the house this time. It was nice, one she remembered driving by before. The lawn looked pristine with the cut grass and trimmed shrubs. Rey found it a little daunting walking up to the front step. 

“Don’t let it frighten ya kid. It just looks like this because that’s what the princess likes.” He said with a wink, opening the door for her to let her in. 

The house was still dark, quiet. The hum of water running somewhere upstairs. 

“Now, Leia is still asleep. This is her lie in day, whatever that means. Ben is in the shower and should be down shortly. Donuts are on the counter and juice is in the fridge. There’s money in that envelope per my and Plutt’s agreement. Now I know he’s gonna try to cheat me and you can let him know that I’m displeased or don’t.” He said with a dismissive wave before leaning briefly on the counter. “You’ve lived with him long enough to know what he needs to hear to be happy.”

Han considered her for a moment before becoming serious. 

“He lays a hand on you, I got a friend who’s a great lawyer, we’ll get you out.” He gave her a terse nod before pushing off the counter to head back towards the door. 

Rey just stood there blinking as she watched him leave. 

It felt weird to be in the big space on her own. She looked around the kitchen, everything seemed to have its place. The living room looked clean, everything looked new. But there were parts of it that felt like a home, blankets on the back of the couch, a well-loved book next to an armchair. It felt too intimate for her to disturb so she took a seat at the counter and waited. 

Before long Ben was padding down the stairs with wet hair and bare feet and she got up from her seat to greet him.

“Hey.” He said, coming up to her and kissing her on the cheek, his face was smooth, and his breath was minty. It was the first kiss he had given her since their last date, and it was a relief to have it back. 

“Hi.” Rey said with an uncontained smile that made her cheeks ache. 

“I got big plans today.” He said quietly as his hands rested on her hips. 

“Oh, yeah?” 

Ben nodded and gave her one of his soft smiles. 

She stood there and wondered how she had gotten a better deal that what she started with, but she wasn’t going to take it for granted.

That day, when they loaded up on Ben’s bike, after they’d filled up on doughnuts and juice, Ben drove her to the zoo. It wasn’t very large, just a little thing plopped next to the lake in the middle of a residential area. But it was free, and it felt nice to hold his hand and watch the penguins as they swam through the water. It made her a bit sad to see the pacing tiger, so she leaned into Ben’s side. She could relate to the trapped feeling of living in an environment that stunted you and prevented you from roaming. 

When they were done, they rode across town to the deli. She had initially wanted to go because of the carousel it had out front but quickly learned that the inside was just as fun. Antique toys lined the walls and working train sets lay under the plexiglass table tops. 

“You like it?” Ben asked as she took a bite of her massive pastrami on rye. She nodded her cheeks full. 

He just smiled at her and took his own massive bite of sandwich.

It was evening time by the time they made it back to Ben’s house, Rey was buzzing with excitement and happiness that she didn’t think was possible to have so much of. 

When they walked into the house, they were greeted by the sight of who Rey could only imagine was Ben’s mom sitting in a chair and reading. 

“Oh, good. You’re home.” She said with a bright smile as she put down the book. “You must be Rey.” The woman said and Rey nodded and smiled shyly, unprepared and unsure how to act. Ben’s dad was familiar to her in a way, Ben’s mom gave off the air of the school principal, she might be nice, but she had an air of authority that Rey always tried to be invisible around. 

“I’m Leia.” She said getting up from her seat and walking to the kitchen with a wave of invitation. Ben’s hand pressed into the small of her back and she followed the woman who was surprisingly short compared to how tall Ben was. 

“Ben says you’re in his English class and I hear you’re the one to thank for him passing Chemistry first semester.”

“I mean, he did most of the work… I just…”

“Psshhht, lesson number one in this house is you take credit when it’s due.” Leia said offering her a tin of cookies before bustling to the fridge and pouring milk. 

“Mom.” Ben protested.

“What? I hear we get to be graced with her presence a couple times a week. There’s no sense in letting her drown in large personalities, she’ll never come back.” Leia teased with a wink.

They sat and chatted and as time passed Rey got more comfortable and could see how her and Han could get along despite their differences. Both of them had a no-nonsense approach and she could see what Leia had meant with large personalities. It would be easy to be intimidated by them if they hadn’t been so warm and accepting towards her. 

“So, Rey. This will be your senior year, correct?”

“Yes.”

“What are your plans for after graduation?”

“I don’t know.” She said with a shrug, it wasn’t a lie she had thought about what she wanted but didn’t know how to get there.

“Well, if you’re thinking of college it’s best to start looking at schools now and if you need assistance with applications let me know, I’d be more than happy to help.”

“Oh, ok.” Rey blushed and looked at the table, sweeping cookie crumbs into her hand to try to give her nerves something to do. 

“Mom.” Ben protested, seeing her discomfort.

“What, I’m just trying to help. We have resources, she might as well use them.” 

Ben shot her a look, and she relented on the topic. 

“Well, I’ll take that as my cue, it was nice meeting you Rey. Don’t be a stranger.” Leia said disappearing into the living room.

“Sorry about that.” Ben said blushing.

“No, she means well.” Ben’s mouth pulled into a grimace and Rey placed her hand over his to ease his nerves. 

“I think I like her.” Rey said softly, and it was true, as intimidating as the woman was at first, she was soft, like Rey imagined mothers to be. Not that she knew.

Ben nodded and before long they were heading out the door to take her home. This time in dirty overall’s that Han had found for her. Ben drove her in the truck he used in the winter months, his hand resting on her knee any time he didn’t need it to turn or shift. 

Ben pulled over onto the side of the road, where he usually dropped her off and she turned to him surprised only for him to lean over and kiss her. Only he really kissed her. It wasn’t the stolen kisses he gave before she got onto his bike, or while they were walking around whatever date he took her on. It was a kiss that made her blood heat and her heart flutter in her chest. It was a kiss that made her think of the lingering touch to her knee, or the feeling of clinging to him on the back of his bike. It made her feel like she was free. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello we have a nice day at the museum and then Rey hits some snags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new tags of physical abuse/child abuse. Plutt gets rough with her Marked by ** if that's a hard thing for you to read through. It's short.  
> This is a little angsty and I tried not to leave you on the worst kind of cliff hanger but this chapter and the next one are probably the hardest and feel free to take a break if needed until I post the next chapter.
> 
> But also note chapter changes 😬🙈😅

Their Sunday dates were even better than what she could have imagined. They went to the Capitol some more, visited the lakes and then took the Train to Chicago to see museums. 

This time they went to the Art Museum and it felt like a movie she saw on TV once where the teenagers ditched school and ended up in a parade. 

Ben held her hand, letting her lead their pace. They ate a quick lunch in the little cafe before heading outside to see Grant Park. They walked by a big fountain, saw the Bean, and other art installations before Ben had to pull her back to the train station to go home. They got popcorn for the ride and Rey fell asleep tucked under his arm before they even got to Clybourn station. 

She woke up outside of Des Plains, rubbing her eyes. Ben’s phone was open to his book app, reading some Russian novel that looked like it would bore her to tears. 

“Good morning.” He rumbled in her ear, kissing her head before putting away his phone. 

“Sorry.” She said, sitting up.

“Don’t be.” He said, shifting in his seat and tugging at the front of his jeans. It made her think of the times when kisses and touches would get heated between them and she couldn’t help but think back to what Plutt had told her on the day of the agreement. Ben had never pushed her to do anything she didn’t want but sometimes she wondered if all they needed was a little more time or privacy. 

“Ben.” She said quietly, not wanting to get the attention of other travelers. 

He hunched low around her curling around her again now that he’d had a moment to readjust. 

She took in a breath and pushed it out. 

“We have to be careful.” 

His eyes searched hers for a moment like he was expecting her to continue when she didn’t’ he look confused.

“Careful about what?” 

She cleared her throat and gestured between the two of them, that still didn’t seam to clear things up and only seemed to add an edge of panic to Ben’s expression. 

“Ummm… that we can’t… I shouldn’t…” She let out a puff of air and went for it. “I’m afraid of getting pregnant.” She rushed out and with her increasing anxiety and panic she said it louder than she had intended. 

Ben’s eyebrows launched into his hair and his mouth gaped open like a fish. 

“But we haven’t…” Now it was his turn to gesture vaguely between them and if she hadn’t been so embarrassed, she might have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

“I know… but like… if something happened… My uncle would kick me out.”

She watched as Ben watched her a moment, his mouth moving in that thoughtful way again. Maybe now was a bad time to bring this up, they were both tired from a long day. 

“I’m sorry, I-“ She tried to back peddle but Ben stilled her by putting his hand over hers. 

“No… Stop. Did you think that I’d just let you live on the street or something?”

Rey shrugged; she hadn’t really thought about it. She wasn’t used to relying on other people. Even now her working relationship with Han seemed transactional. 

He scowled at her but not in an angry way but in that way he got when she couldn’t understand why he liked Catcher in the Rye. 

“Rey, if your uncle kicked you out, I wouldn’t let you fend for yourself. Heck, my parents think you are god’s gift to them with the way my grades and attitude are overall better. They’d probably insist on giving you my room.” His voice was teasing but he was serious, serious enough for her to believe him.

She blushed and looked at their hands. 

“Oh.” She hadn’t thought of them, that they were somehow connected to her, too. 

“But I think there’s a lot of other things to worry about first. Like how to get you out of your uncle’s house once school starts.”

“Hmm.” She said, leaning into him again, she’d thought of that but found any hope of getting him to let her do what she wanted impossible. As much as he didn’t care about her personal life, she knew he saw her good grades as a meal ticket and way to make sure nobody asked too many questions. He liked her social security check from the state too much for that. 

The rest of the trip was quiet and when they got to their stop, they deboarded the train and got into the truck. 

Ben kissed her when they got into the truck, pressing his lips firmly to hers before pressing their foreheads together. 

“Everything okay?” She asked him, feeling like something had shifted between them. 

“Yes.” He told her, nodding and pulling away to drive. They returned to his house so she could change into something that looked like she’d been in the shop all day and then they grabbed a slice of pizza before taking he took her home. 

He pulled off onto the side of the road that he used to drop her off at and she looked at him, confused as why he stopped. 

He picked up her hand and held it between his own and she didn’t know if she was panicked or excited. 

“I love you, you know that, right?” Ben asked, her his voice wavering with nerves. 

“I-“ she thought about it. It made sense, he cared about her, he spent time with her. He made future plans with her. She knew what love looked like and if the warmth that bloomed in her chest and warmed her cheeks in his presence wasn’t love then she didn’t know if she’d ever recognize it.

He watched her carefully and she nodded. 

“I know.” She replied finally and he let out a breath and smiled but his eyes were sad. “I don’t know if anyone’s ever told me before.” She said by way of explanation, but it only made her feel sad, and he leaned over the console to kiss her cheek. 

He pulled back and kissed her palm, he held her hand the rest of the way home, his fingers laced between hers. 

She felt small in that moment, unsure how to feel or what to say. But Ben just drove quietly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before sending her into the house. 

That night she slept well, better than she had in a while.

**

By the time Tuesday rolled around she was determined to bring up working at Han’s shop to Plutt. She only had a week before school started and she was nervous about him agreeing to her working arrangement with Han. There hadn’t been anything said about her continuing over the school year, but she had hoped he would let her continue in some fashion and that Plutt had seen the summer arrangement as beneficial. 

It was Tuesday night and she had just finished working for the day and waws making a sandwich when Plutt came out from the living room. She sucked in a breath to steel her nerves. 

“What will the school year look like for me to work at Mr. Solo’s garage?” She asked, quietly staring at a spot in the Formica counter. 

Plutt grunted. 

“When will you have time?” He asked her.

“I could still work there on Wednesdays? Maybe half days on Sunday?”

“Why are you so eager to work there? You think you can seduce that whelp of his?” Plutt gave a snort of derision. “With your skinny legs?” He gave a laugh.

Her cheeks burned and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet. 

“I know you don’t work on Sundays girl. You been lyin’ to me, deals off.”

“I have been working!” She shouted, loosing her temper. It was the wrong choice. 

**

Plutt grabbed her arm in an iron grip and pulled her into him, the stench of his breath made her stomach churn and she leaned back fearful and sick.

“The shop’s closed every Sunday. Plus, you dropped this.” He said holding up her Metra ticket from the other day’s trip. Her happiness had made her careless and she kicked herself for being so stupid. 

“What’s old Solo doing? Paying you to get the boy’s grades up? Paying you to date his weak son? Or is he having a go at you himself?” Plutt sneered, his fingers digging painfully into her skin, shaking her with each question.

She whimpered and shook her head, unable to fight anymore. 

Plutt seemed pleased with the sudden meekness and pushed her away from him, where she stumbled and fell into the chair before falling to the gritty tiled floor. 

**

“You’ll go tomorrow. But then this little arrangement is over. You understand?”

Rey sniffled and nodded, rubbing her arm. She watched as Plutt picked up her plate and shuffled back into the living room.

When she was certain he wasn’t returning she got up and went to her room. She held back her tears until she was certain Plutt was asleep. 

She tossed and turned all night, tears streaking down her cheeks and soaking into her pillow. She just needed to get through this last year and she could leave this town and get away. She didn’t know how she was going to do that. She had good grades but didn’t have money for college. She’d be 18 in January, maybe she could convince Han to rent her the room over the shop, she’d be happy to earn her keep. 

Ben would be upset, but he’d be okay. He’d have to if he wanted to see her outside of school. Or he’d get over her if the time she could manage wasn’t enough for him. Fortunately, they were both going to be in the same Physics and English classes, and she was pretty sure they had the same lunch period this year. Maybe he’d be ok with just seeing her then. 

She’d barely slept when she got up to meet Han, Plutt was awake when she was, as if she needed a reminder of what he had told her. What he’d said was enough, but her sore arm and rib were there incase she got to cocky and moved to fast. 

She went out to the car and got in without saying much of anything. 

“You look like shit, kid. You feelin’ okay?” He asked her, his palm raised and reaching for her forehead and she flinched away from him. 

His mouth worked and his eye traveled to the trailer where Plutt was watching from the window. 

“He hit you?” 

Rey shook her head and tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. 

He sucked his teeth and drove them down back to the road. 

“When are you 18 kid?”

“January.” 

Han just bobbed his head in a nod.

“I won’t be able to come on Sunday,” Rey continued. “He said that I can’t work for you once school starts. Today’s my last day.”

“What about Sunday?” Han asked, head tilted curiously. 

“He figured out I haven’t been working.” Rey answered quietly. 

Han grunted. 

“What’d he say about you and Ben?”

“Nothing specifically… Just…” She looked away ashamed at, the awful things Plutt had said. 

Han nodded but didn’t push farther. 

“Why don’t you and Ben take the day off. I was gonna send you home after lunch anyway.” Han said as he pulled up to the house. “Plan for a long 4 months of staying on your toes and whatever we need to do to get you out when you’re 18 we’ll do.”

Rey saw her opportunity. 

“Can I stay above the garage? I don’t have anywhere else.” 

Han looked at her funny before shaking his head and her heart sunk.

“You’ll stay in the guestroom. Luke makes enough money he can pay for a hotel when he’s in town.” 

Rey’s eyes widened. “I can work to earn my keep.” Rey said tears threatening to spill over at his generosity.

“You shouldn’t have to work while you’re going to school. You let us worry about the money, we’ve got more than we need.” He said gesturing toward the house, and she remembered his words about Leia calling such gestures a scholarship. 

“But if you show up with bruises, Ben says you miss one minute of school I’m calling the cops and coming there to get you, you understand?”

Rey’s blood froze and she nodded. 

Han pushed the opener on the garage door to reveal Ben getting ready to get on his bike. He looked up surprised, still looking a bit owlish with the early hour. 

Rey grabbed her bag and shut the door while Han honked and waved before pulling down the driveway. 

“Hey.” He said, cupping her arm and kissing her forehead, she couldn’t help the wince despite the light touch of his hand. “You okay?”

She shook her head. 

“Can we go somewhere to talk?” 

Ben looked at her concerned but nodded, handing her, her jacket and helmet. He put on his own and got on the bike to start before she clamored on behind him. 

They drove down some country roads before they came to another lake, this one wasn’t very big, the boat launch looked barely large enough for a canoe let alone the small boat they had been on earlier in the summer. 

Ben parked and he locked up their helmets, leaving her jacket in the bag before walking off into the woods. It was quiet and calm, and she could see now why he brought her here. They walked in the company of chirping birds and rustling leaves and Rey took his hand since he seemed so nervous. She was too.

“I can’t come to the shop anymore.” She pushed out, she felt Ben tense next to her and heard his breathing still. 

“Ok?” He said, uncertain. 

“I just… I can only see you at school.” She said looking up at him and felt herself becoming anxious and tearful again. 

“What happened?” Ben asked, his thumb worrying circles into the heel of her thumb. 

“He found the Metra ticket, found out the shop wasn’t open on Sundays.”

“Oh.”

“You can’t convince him?”

She shook her head, and she didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed when he didn’t push more. 

“If you don’t want to see me anymore, I understand.” She continued. 

Ben stopped short and she practically stumbled from the force of his stillness, the act pulling on her sore arm and jarring her bruised rib. 

“Why would I not want to see you?” He looked hurt and a bit panicked. 

“I don’t know. I can’t just be normal. You should want normal, you deserve normal.” She said defensively, pulling her arm away to cross it over her chest defensively. She felt cold despite the muggy August morning.

“Normal?” He asked his head tilted in question. 

“Don’t you want homecoming and Saturdays at the movies?” Rey asked, starting at the ground. 

“No. I don’t care about any of that.” His brow was furrowed in frustration and she didn’t blame him. 

She rubbed her arm absentmindedly and his eyes were drawn to the motion. His scowl deepened and he stepped closer, and she knew that she could no longer hide her shame from him. 

His fingers gently took her elbow.

“What happened?” His eyes scrutinizing her skin. 

“He grabbed me I’m fine.” She tried, turning her face away. 

“Does this happen a lot?” His voice was low, dark, and dangerous in a way that made her shiver. 

Rey shook her head. 

“Not since the 3rd grade.”

He stepped closer and his arms came around her, his hand came up to cradle her head and the dam broke. His chin, then his lips were pressed into the top of her hair and her fists clenched his shirt as if it was the only thing that was keeping her from getting swept away by the deluge of tears. 

Eventually, she calmed, and Ben didn’t say a word the whole time she sobbed as soaked the front of his shirt with tears and snot. 

“How do I get you out of there?” Ben asked her, she sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose on the collar of her shirt. 

“I turn 18 in January. Han said he’d help me leave. Let me stay at the house.” Her cheeks burned and her eyes were drawn to their shoes. 

“Why not sooner?” She could tell he was trying to tamp down his intensity and she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Cuz, he’d get me in trouble for being a runaway if I outright left. If we call the authorities, they wouldn’t take what happened last night seriously. They’d believe him over me and then they’d either send me away or he’d make things worse for me. I know he’s already planning to make things worse for me.” She could hear him thinking before pulling away and cupping her jaw, his forehead pressing into hers.

“I love you.” He said, reassuringly. 

“I know.” She realized that she did know that, otherwise he wouldn’t be standing her in her mess.

Ben smiled at her and it made her feel lighter. He kissed her nose, despite it being stuffy from her crying. 

“Let’s go get ice cream.” 

She huffed a laugh. “It’s barely 8 am.” 

“I know a place.” He said in that way that was very much his dad and she shook her head with a watery laugh as he turned to lead her out of the woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way you all have reacted to these two 🥺😭🥺 💖💖💖. I'm just gonna go sit in my feelings about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's birthday slowly approaches ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful to you guys for loving them both so much.

It was October, and Rey was miserable. Plutt worked her to the bone when she was home, barely giving her enough time for her homework. She wasn’t sure if he was punishing her for turning 18 in a few months or for daring to be happy for the 25 minutes she got with Ben every day at lunch. 

Today they sat in the back of his truck, enjoying the last dregs of warm autumn sunlight as they ate sandwiches that he had packed for them. At the beginning of the school year when she had protested, he made it clear that his mom had insisted on him packing her lunches when he packed his own. Anymore, she was too tired to be anything other than grateful and that arguing with Leia through Ben was useless.

When she was done eating, she leaned against him, her legs swinging a languid rhythm as they sat on the tailgate, his arm braced behind her for her to lean on. 

“You’re sure that it’s ok that I move in?” She asked him quietly, not wanting to draw attention to their future plans. Having to be out in the open everyday was hard, neither of them were big on public displays of affection, so intimacy was reduced to lingering touches in the hall and at lunch, or to stolen kisses when he dropped her off afterschool. They had returned to him dropping her off on the road, in an attempt to not raise Plutt’s ire. 

“Yes. You ask me this at least once a week.”

“It’s your home, I don’t want to intrude.”

“I want you there.” He said pressing a kiss to her temple. 

Rey smiled and looked up at him.

“Ben Solo, you’re going to ruin your reputation.” She teased.

“Worth it.” He hummed mumbled against her forehead before checking the time. “We should get going though, unless you want people to think I’ve pulled you to the dark side.”

She sighed and chuckled before hopping down to the ground. They walked hand in hand, from the parking lot to the school.

**

Rey did her best to curb her anxiety but anytime she brought up her escape plan Ben was always reassuring. It was December and snowing before Ben brought it up. They sat in the cab of his pick-up with the heat on high as they ate their lunches. He used to wait for her by her locker, now he raced ahead to get the truck warmed up for her before she could even get out of her classroom on the far end of the building. 

Today snow made lazy swirls on the blacktop. 

“The 5th, right?” 

“Right.” 

“Are you going to be okay next week?” He asked, taking an aggressive bite of his sandwich. 

“Yeah, it’s only a week. It’s not like I haven’t done it most of my life.” 

“You should have never had to.” He said looking at her sadly.

Rey shrugged; she understood his point, but it still stung in a way that made her hurt.

“Where’s the first place you’re going to take me?” Rey asked, changing the subject to something hopeful.

He gave her that soft smile that warmed her to her toes before answering. “Home.”

**

Winter break drug on but she had been slowly sneaking things with her to school to hand off to Ben. Her driver’s license, a box of trinkets, and what little pocket money she had. 

She had spent all break working hard, then working harder to find her legal documents that Ben’s mom suggested she find if they were in the house. This meant waiting until late at night while Plutt was incapacitated and searching through the house and rifling through papers. She would have needed them to get her permit and her driver’s license, so she knew he had them. It wasn’t until the end of her break that she found them, wedged under his mattress. She hid them in amongst some math worksheets and crossed her fingers that he wouldn’t notice they were gone.

By the time school returned on Tuesday she was exhausted and sore, her knuckles cracked from working in the cold outside. 

By the time she met Ben for lunch she was half awake but gave him the documents she found. He put them in the glove box of his truck.

“I’ll give them to my mom after school.” He said as he draped his arm over her shoulder. She leaned into the touch, realizing how much she missed it over the long week. 

“So, Friday?”

“Hmm?” She hummed sleepily.

“I’m going to pick you up Friday at midnight. Where do you want to meet me, Rey?”

She thought about it, Ben showing up in his truck to sweep her away, but she thought it would be easier to just slip out in the middle of the night.

“Where you drop me off at.” She said as she leaned against him, the soft leather of his jacket pressed against her cheek and she breathed in the familiar scent of him. 

“If you’re late I’m coming to get you.”

“Ok. You’re sure your parents are still okay with this?”

“I think they hate that you’re still there to be honest. I think if we waited until Saturday morning, they’d both insist on coming with.” 

“Ok.” Rey nodded, feeling reassured that she wasn’t being a bother.

“It’s time.” He nudged gently with a reminder of the time.

Rey let out a whine of protest as Ben kissed her forehead and tugged her along behind him out of the truck. 

“Just 3 more lunch periods.” 

“Then what?” She asked sullenly, something about being so close to the end made it feel impossible to get to.

“Then, we plan what’s next. Did you start looking at schools yet?”

“Only a little. I haven’t done anything with the applications yet.” Her skin flushed in panic. “You?”

“I’ve applied to a few, at my mom’s insistence, of course.” He noticed when she looked up at him worriedly. “Hey, we’re in this together.” 

She let that promise be enough for now. 

**

When Friday night rolled around, she had her backpack stuffed full, she had left all her books in Ben’s truck, and she laid in her dark bedroom waiting anxiously for the clock to change. It was already after 1130 and she fidgeted anxiously under the covered, until Plutt came pounding on her door before opening it without invitation. 

He turned on her light. 

“You going somewhere?”

“No.” She mumbled, keeping her blankets tucked up to her chin to hide her street clothes. 

“There’s something missing from my room.” He growled. “You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

“No.” Rey said, avoiding looking at him, her heart racing. 

“I hope you don’t think you’re going to leave here.” He grunted. 

“Why, it isn’t like you want me here.”

“Money’s good till it runs out.” He grunted. “It don’t run out till June so don’t think you’re leaving with it.”

“I don’t want it.” Rey retorted.

“How you gonna live then? Eh? You think that family is gonna take you in?”

She was startled by a pounding on the front door and Plutt looked towards the noise before turning back to her. 

“You stay there.” He said before going towards the front door. She sat up throwing off the blanket when he left and grabbing her bag. She was about to sneak out the window when she heard Han’s voice at the door. 

Her curiosity pushed her towards the noise, and it shocked her to see Han standing there at her front door.

“You’re trespassing, Solo.” Plutt grunted, Han’s eyes flicked to her and he tilted his head. 

“I’m just knocking on your door.” 

Rey took the opportunity to go back into her room and open window she dropped her bag to the ground below before crawling through the window.

“Girl!” She heard Plutt call but she had already shouldered her bag making her way towards the front gate. She scaled the fence and swung her leg over the top. She was braced herself for the possible fall as she made herself ready to drop to the ground below.

“Rey.” She looked down behind her and saw Ben and she smiled. 

“Let go. I got you.” 

She took a breath and let go, she felt as his arms went around her waist as he stumbled backwards with her weight.

“You got her, kid?” Han asked not far from them.

“Yeah.” Ben said, helping her stand on shaking legs before walking with her towards the waiting vehicle, his hand in hers. 

“Girl! You’ll be sorry if you leave here! I ain’t letting you back in when they realized that you’re nothing.” She felt Ben still and stiffen before letting go of her hand and before she could even react, he was storming towards the porch. 

“Ben!” Han shouted but he wasn’t fast enough. 

Ben grabbed Plutt by the collar, the younger man taller but much skinnier in comparison. 

“She’s not nothing!” Ben shouted, his voice raising in pitch.

“Ben, please.” She said, her voice shook with fear of what would happen if his fist moved forward.

His grip must have loosened some because Plutt shoved him backward so he landed on the hard, frozen ground. 

Rey stepped forward to help him up but stayed with a glare from Han who grabbed Ben up by the hood of his sweatshirt. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” Han said gruffly. Rey didn’t hesitate to climb into the back seat, eager to leave this part of her life behind. 

Han was the first to break the silence after pulling down the drive. 

“That could have turned out pretty stupid back there.” Han told Ben firmly, but not yelling.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Ben said, low and grumbling. 

Han just patted him on the shoulder and let out a sigh. 

“You alright back there, kid?” He said, peering at her through the rearview. 

“Yeah.”

“You got everything?”

“Everything that was important.”

“Ok, good. We’ll call our lawyer friend tomorrow, see what it’d take for you to get your Social security checks.” He paused a moment. “Not that it matters to us, but that belongs to you.” 

“Ok.” Rey nodded her understanding. 

The rest of the ride was quiet and the three of them walked in from the garage to find Leia still dressed and every light in the house on. 

She watched as she greeted her boys with kisses on their cheeks before coming to hug her and kiss her cheek as well. 

“Welcome home, Rey.” Leia told her rubbing her back. Rey accepted and returned the hug, not quite ready to let go at first.

“Did you think you were going to have to bail us out of jail?” Han asked Leia with that smirk of his. 

“Wouldn’t be my first time now would it.” She said firmly and Han just rolled his eyes. “Everything go okay?”

“Well, you almost had to bail Ben out of county, but it went fine.”

Instead of getting angry Leia just tskd at him before giving his hand a squeeze and walking to the fridge. 

“Cookies or ice cream?” she said peering inside.

“Both.” Han and Ben both grumped as the older man sat and took off his boots. Rey took it as her cue to take off her boots and coat, too. Ben took her bag and set it by the stairs. 

They ate their fill of sweets and for the first time she could remember there wasn’t the sinking feeling of dread that usually ruined moments like this. 

“Should I help at the shop tomorrow?” Rey asked as she and Ben helped clear dishes.

Han considered her for a moment.

“Nope, your job is to make sure your grades are up and to fill out college applications. You got all summer to help out if you want.” 

Rey nodded carrying their dishes over to the sink for Ben to rinse and put in the dishwasher.

“You two don’t stay up too late.” Leia said as she headed down the hall to bed, Han following close behind after checking the doors.

It felt strange, being alone with Ben at night in his house like this. 

He turned and crowded her against the counter and cupped her cheeks. 

“You okay?” His warm eyes searched hers. 

“I think so. It’s just weird. Like it’s not real, or like I’m expecting someone to come knocking or something.” She answered wrapping her arms around his waist. 

He pulled her into a hug and they just stood there for a moment. 

“You’re not mad?” He asked. 

“About what?”

“What I did, almost did.”

“I was worried about what would happen, I think.” She felt him relax minutely as he sighed into her hair. 

“C’mon, it’s been a long day.” He said, taking her hand and taking her up the stairs. 

She’d been up there before, over the summer to use one of the other bathrooms or to watch a movie with Ben in his room. But there was something different now.

His parents made it clear that this was her home now and she wasn’t going to be treated like she wasn’t supposed to be here. His parents had also made it clear that they were both 18 and were going to make their own choices, but she felt funny about being with him alone in the house sometimes, like she was disrespecting them in their own house or breaking some unspoken rule. 

Ben opened the door to her room and turned on the light. 

She was overwhelmed by the sight that greeted her. The bed was one of those big four poster things, the bedding even looked brand new, a laptop sat on the desk by the window, and a TV was set up on top of the dresser.

“Ben? What is all of this?”

“My mom welcoming you into the family I think.” He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her shoulder. “I told them that you weren’t big on gifts, but she went and did her thing, as she does.”

Rey was overwhelmed and her hands gripped Ben’s arm.

“It’s okay Rey. Use what you need, leave what you don’t.” He told her. The room looked huge, and it was so quiet and calm in the house. It was hard to accept that this was her home now. The calm she experienced when she first got here was gone and she could feel waves of anxiety roll through her blood. 

“Will you sit with me for a bit?”

“Course.” He said nudging her forward. She crawled onto the bed and he followed as they leaned against the headboard and she nestled into the crook of Ben’s arm. 

“TV?” He asked as they sat there in a heavy silence. 

“Please.”

Ben turned it on and navigated to some streaming service and picked a TV show that they had started watching over the summer. 

“What if I fall asleep?”

“We’ll just start over.” He said, his voice sounding thick and sleepy. “Happy Birthday, Rey.”

“Thanks, Ben.” It might have been the best birthday in memory. There was no cake or parties, but she was surrounded by people who thought well of her.

The sound of the tv drowned out her worried thoughts and it wasn’t long until both of them were asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey starts living her life with the Solos, takes a trip to the doctor and starts making friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trip to the doctor is not bad, but does discuss birth control and IUD but not in graphic detail. 
> 
> Note the rating change as we get a peak at Ben and Rey's sex life.

She was wrong about the cake and the party. The next night Han and Leia insisted on taking her out for a big birthday dinner where she ate her fill of Brazilian food. Everyone came home full of seared meats and pineapple. Leia had gotten her a bakery cake, that she blew the candles out of and saved for Sunday then they watched an old movie on TV together.

Rey started on the opposite side of the couch from Ben but before long, her head was leaned on his shoulder and his hand was playing absently in her hair. Once she caught Leia looking at her rather indulgently and she smiled at the woman who had acted as nothing but a mother to her in their short acquaintance.

On Sunday Ben took Rey sledding at a local hill, when their cheeks were numb and rosy and their jeans were soaked through, he took them to get hot chocolate from one of the shops downtown. When they got home and changed out of their wet clothes they curled up on his bed, sipping their drinks and working on homework. 

It was after dinner when Leia pulled her aside to talk to her and she wondered if she’d gotten too comfortable.

“Yeah?” Rey asked uncertainly, following Leia into her office down the hall from their bedrooms.

“Have a seat dear.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Rey’s hands fidgeted nervously.

“No, I just figured you and I could talk a bit.”

Rey relaxed minutely and waited for Leia to continue. 

“Rey, when was the last time you went to the doctor?” 

She had to think about it. 

“Umm… Maybe when I was 11? I needed a tetanus shot when I had cut myself on piece of scrap.” She watched Leia’s mouth form in a thin line, something that Ben did when he was choosing his words carefully. 

“Would you object to going?”

Rey panicked she knew it was important to go but she also knew it was expensive. 

“I can’t- I don’t have-“ Rey started, stopped, tried again.

Leia gave a wave. 

“I have a friend that runs a free clinic. You’d be able to go, get checked out. Just to make sure you’re healthy.” She paused, waited, thought about her words again. “I think it would be good to talk to her about reproductive health.” Leia’s brow was arched meaningfully.

Rey was mortified, wishing the desk chair would swallow her now. 

“Now, don’t panic, this is not commentary and you and Ben. Just…” Leia looked sad a moment and steepled her fingers over her desk. “You’re so young and you’ve had enough disadvantages that I think it’s time you get to take control over your life.”

Rey thought about it a moment. 

“You’re not angry or disappointed?”

Leia’s eyes softened and she shook her head. 

“No. I just think you’re both so young, with so much ahead of you, and it’s so easier to be reckless than not, even if you mean well.” Leia said, looking a bit sad. 

Rey nodded, “ok, I’ll go to an appointment.” 

“Good. Now go, enjoy the rest of your night, I know that you’ve got a busy couple of weeks ahead of you. I’ll try to set something set up for you for after your finals though, so don’t go too crazy making plans for those weekdays you get off.”

“Alright.” Rey said before leaving the office and heading back to Ben’s room.

“Everything okay?” He asked as she got situated next to him.

“Yeah, your mom wants me to go to the doctor.” Rey said with a shrug.

“You’re ok with that?”

“Yeah, she’s right. Then I can talk to them about birth control.” She tried to come of as nonchalant but couldn’t stop the blush on her cheeks.

“You didn’t say that to my mom, did you?” Ben asked with note of panic.

Rey huffed a laugh.

“It was her idea but she’s not wrong.” Rey conceded. 

Ben covered his face with his hands and rolled onto the bed. Rey chuckled at his dramatics and pulled his hands away.

“If it’s her idea it almost makes it worse.” He groaned. 

“Did you think that she wouldn’t suspect that we fool around?”

“Well, no… but…”

“Ben, she’s just trying to help.” Rey said settling over him and peppering his cheeks with kisses. 

“Ungh… I know. I like to pretend my parents are ignorant of every thought in my head.”

Rey chuckled. 

“You’ve met your parents, right? You share half their mannerisms and I sometimes I suspect they were way worse as teenagers than we are.” Rey teased.

Ben grimaced, “That’s it Niima first you say I have similarities to my parents then you say that they were more fun than me.” He rolled her over and dug his fingers into her ribs and she let out a peel of laughter. 

“No!” Rey shouted trying to fight back. Her shirt rode up and soon Ben was blowing raspberries to the sensitive flesh of her stomach. “Ben!” Rey giggled squirming wildly below him, well that was until her knee connected with his head.

“Ow!” Ben said clutching his temple and rolling off her, panting to catch his breath. 

“Are you okay?” Rey asked, huffing to calm herself. 

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

“Nope, it’s what I get for playing rough in the house.”

Rey snorted out another laugh and kissed where her knee had struck him. 

“Better?”

“One more.” He said with a pout and she shook her head and gave in to his request.

**

Two weeks later and finals were done, she tapped her foot nervously in the busy waiting room while Leia helped her fill out paperwork. 

“What do I tell her?”

“Whatever you think is important.” 

Rey chewed her lip.

“Are you ok going in by yourself?” Leia asked, her hand on Rey’s arm. 

“I can do it.” She said with a sigh.

“Amilyn is very good at her job, you’ll be in good hands.” Leia said reassuringly and Rey took the older woman’s word for it. 

“Rey?” 

Leia nodded at her encouragingly and then took her coat for safe keeping. 

The initial checkup was a bit daunting at first but seemed mechanical and routine enough to settle some of Rey’s feelings about the physical intrusion. 

The nurse asked her questions about her general health and wellness. Rey’s cheeks burned when she said that she didn’t have vaccination records and never remembered seeing a doctor regularly.

“That’s ok. We’ll just get you caught up on the ones we’re sure you’ll need.” The nurse said with a smile and Rey felt eased a bit. 

When Amilyn came in Rey was surprised to see the woman had a shock of purple hair and she found it comforting in a way.

“Hello, Rey. I’m Amilyn.”

“Hi.” Rey said, feeling awkward in the little cloth gown she was in. Amilyn gestured for her to sit on the exam table and checked her over, asking about her health history as she went. 

When it came time for the vaginal exam Rey was tense but Amilyn talked her through it.

“Have you been sexually active?” 

“Yes, but... not that.” Rey said, unsure how to answer the question.

Amilyn smiled gently at her but didn’t press further.

“What do you know about birth control.”

“Just what’s on TV and health class.” Rey gave a nervous chuckle.

“Well,” Amilyn said, “we’ll get you a few pamphlets and walk you through some things.”

Amilyn talked to her about different types of birth control and safe sex practices, asking more specific questions as she went. Rey felt more comfortable with the information she did know and was happy to learn more.

“I think I want something more permanent, so I don’t have to worry.”

“Ok.” Amilyn said reviewing the pros and cons of IUD’s and implants. 

“We can do this today if you’d like but it can take a day or two to recover. Some people walk away without issue, others experience cramping.” Amilyn clarified about the IUD, seeing Rey’s nervousness.

“Ok.” Rey was nervous, terrified honestly, but she wanted to get it over with. Life had taught her that hesitance meant missing out. 

Amilyn reviewed the procedure as well as symptoms to look out for and after care instructions. 

When the procedure was done, and Rey had gotten caught up on vaccinations the nurse walked Rey out to the waiting room to a visibly nervous Leia.

“My stars Rey. What took so long?”

“I got a pregnancy implant thing.” Rey said, breathing through the wave of discomfort in her stomach.

“Oh, well.” Leia said with a nod. “Let’s get you home then. Then we can order something to eat, huh?” Leia said helping her into her coat and hooking her arm in hers to lead her toward the exit. 

“The bill.” Rey protested.

“It’ll be ok. They know where to find me.”

Rey nodded and let Leia lead her back to the car. 

For the most part she felt fine but was wracked with the occasional series of cramps. 

After lunch Ben was very attentive, making sure she was comfortable and rubbing her back comfortingly. After dinner, she fell asleep in his bed, a hot pad on her belly and him curled around her back. 

**

For the start of her last semester things went well at school and Leia helped her fill out applications for colleges. She applied to the ones Ben already got acceptances from and then they picked out a few more together. Leia helped her with fee waivers for applications and helped to navigate a system that Rey was otherwise unequipped to do. 

She began to make friends at school and not just people that she said hi to in class or in the hallway, but people who would sit with her at lunch when Ben’s schedule changed. Friends that invited her to go shopping after school or to get pizza on Friday nights. 

“Should I go?” Rey asked Ben on their ride home as she thought about her first real invitation to hang out with someone. 

“Do you want to go?” Ben asked back.

“Kind of?” 

“Then go.” He urged her gently.

“You don’t mind?” She asked him.

Ben looked at her funny and only then did she realize that she said something wrong. 

“What?” She asked as she wondered what she did and began to feel the edges of panic. 

Ben took in a breath as if to respond but stopped, chewed his cheek, pressed his lips together. Rey’s stomach was in knots by the time he finished driving the block they had left and pulled into the driveway. 

Ben parked and turned towards her. 

“Rey, I love you.”

“I know.” She said feeling anxious and he picked up her hands and held them in his. 

“You can do whatever you want. You don’t need my permission.” Rey’s brows hitched together, realizing that he was right. That she had somehow become uncertain about how to navigate the world now that it was allowed to be bigger. She never would have considered saying yes when she lived with Plutt, now she could say yes if she wanted to. 

“If you want to go, go.”

“What will you do?”

“Read something you’d hate, lay around in my own filth, eat the pizza of questionable age that’s still in the fridge.” He said teasingly with a shrug and she laughed. 

“Ok.” She said, “I’ll go.” 

“Good, I’m glad.” He said, he leaned over to kiss her cheek before they got out of the truck. 

**

That Friday Rey went shopping afterschool with Rose from her math class. Rose’s friend Kaydel came too, Rey didn’t know her well but recognized her from school and previous classes. They went to the mall and shopped for clothes. Leia had given her money, much to Rey’s protests but Leia threatened that Han would give her more if she didn’t take what was offered to her and spend half of it. 

“So, you and Ben Solo seem close.” Rose said as they flipped through the racks of shirts. 

“Yeah. We’re trying to find schools to go to together.” Rey said absent mindedly, looking for a top in her size.

“Well, I mean. You come to school together, you leave together.” 

“Oh.” Rey blushed, her living with the Solo’s was an open secret. It wasn’t something they said to other people, but it wasn’t exactly anything that they hid either. “Yeah, I live with him and his parents.”

“No way!” Kaydel chimed in looking shocked from the other side of the rack. 

“Yeah.”

“Your parents let you live with them?!”

“Well… ummm when I turned 18, I moved out of the house I was living with my uncle and his parents just… kind of took me in.” Rey’s cheeks burned she wasn’t used to being so open with people.

“Oh. Like, are you going to get married?” Kaydel asked with a curious excitement.

“Oh…” Rey was surprised by the question. They talked about a future together but never anything so permanent, it was always schools, trips, getting a big house with 10 dogs. “We haven’t talked about that.”

“Do you share a room and stuff?” Kaydel asked, waggling her brows. 

“No.” Rey answered with an amused huff. “I mean... I have my own room but, on the weekends, we sometimes stay in each other’s rooms.” Kaydell gave a squeal of delight

“Kaydel, settle down, you’ll scare her off.” Rose chided before Kaydel could push further. 

“Sorry. It’s just that your life seems so adult. I can’t even convince my parents to let me stay out past 9:30.”

“Well, we’re both 18 and I get the feeling that his parents think that rules were meant to be broken.” She said with an amusedly as she secured a few more items for the changing room. 

The line of questioning calmed as they finished shopping and ate in the food court. 

By the time Rose dropped Rey off she was exhausted. She dropped her bags in her room and she washed up before going in search of Ben. Leia and Han were either out or turned in for the night as the house was dark and quiet aside from the light coming from the crack in Ben’s door. 

She found him reading in his bed, hair mussed, in a tank top and sweats and her stomach did an all too familiar flip at the sight. She watched him for a minute, the way he studiously read the book in his hand and she wondered how she got so very, lucky.

She slipped into the room and shut the door behind her. Ben looked up at her, seemingly surprised by her presence. 

“Hey, how was your night?”

“Good.” Rey said, pulling off her sweater and slipping down to her bralette and underwear. She couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes tracked her movements as she walked towards the bed and crawled in with him. “How was yours?”

“It wasn’t bad but it’s looking better.” He said with that crooked smirk of his and she decided it was best to kiss it off him.

She straddled his lap and rubbed against his thigh. It had been a month of living together and exploring. With Ben’s eager encouragement they had learned what she liked, what got her to the point that she was shaking and spasming on his fingers or mouth. 

But in the course of it all she had learned what he liked, too. She learned that he liked it when she hummed contentedly around his cock, when her nose brushed against the shell of his ear, or when her lips and teeth paid attention to his nipples. 

They hadn’t had the health class definition of sex yet, but she could feel them approaching it in the moments where she rubbed herself against his cock. 

“I want to try something.” He murmured into her neck and she pulled back, her core aching and skin tingling in a way that made the world fall away around her. 

He hummed as he rolled her onto her back and helped her shed out of what was left of her clothes, his mouth and fingers explored her bared skin. She watched eagerly as he pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his sweats. He spooned around her back and parted her thighs, slipping his cock between them, where it slotted up against her folds. 

“Ben?” She whispered, unsure what he was doing. 

“Not that. I’m not ready for that.” He said kissing her cheek and down her shoulder. It felt good having his skin pressed against hers, his arm pillowed her head, and his hand cupped her breast.

“I just think this might feel good.” He said as he began circling her clit with his fingers and he ground against her backside. His hard length moved between her thighs, sparking little lights of pleasure along her nerves. 

He was right it did feel good, and she cupped the underside of his cock so it could rub through the arousal that was starting to build between her thighs. The friction of bare skin soon became a slick glide and she bucked against him.

He groaned into her shoulder, lost to his own arousal. His fingers sped up as she began to meet his movements, she could feel her orgasm approaching. 

“Shit, Rey.” He whispered against her skin and he removed his hand from her breast so he could grab his discarded shirt and hand it to her. His fingers worked in the tight quick circles she liked, and she felt as his cock pulsed between her thighs and she used the shirt to catch his spend. Ben’s fingers stuttered in their rhythm, but it didn’t matter as Rey came, too.

Ben held her close and gently cleaned what he could of the remaining mess before tucking them both under the covers. Rey turned in his arms, laying a kiss on his chest before falling asleep. She decided she liked coming home to him as much as she liked coming home with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst a lot soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are very worried about Plutt, he's gone. He's done. He has no more power here.

They were eating breakfast the next morning while Leia was running errands and Han was at the shop. 

“I talked to my mom while you were out last night.” Ben said as they ate cereal at the kitchen counter. “She said that we should get separate living arrangements next year.” 

Rey looked up at him to see he was looking at her anxiously. 

“Why?” She could feel her anxiety spread from her center to her limbs and she pushed away the cereal.

“She worries that we won’t get a chance to branch out… since we’re both so quiet.” He said, his mouth pulling at the corner. 

“Oh.” She could see Leia’s point as much as she didn’t want to, she could see that even in such a short time they were very reliant on one another. 

“It would force us to make friends… have other roommates.” Rey said as she picked up her spoon and stirred the milk around the bowl, watching the remaining dregs of cereal dance in the milk. 

“Maybe.” 

“Do you think she’s wrong?” Rey asked him because he seemed unhappy about it.

“Only on principle.” Ben said, his eyebrows raising with a hint of amusement. 

“It’s only the first year, right? And we’d still see each other all the time.”

Ben looked at her and nodded.

“All the time and all of the schools we’ve narrowed down to are close enough that we can spend weekends here if our roommate situations are terrible.” Ben offered. 

“True.” Rey said, feeling marginally better about it. 

“I think your mom is right, too.” Rey said with a grimace.

“I thought you would. Plus, I know you’re secretly a people person, wouldn’t want to hamper you from all of the joining.” He teased and she snorted a laugh. 

“I might be. Last night was very fun.” She amended she could see where she’d want to do things like that more often.

“Then I’ll need to make sure you have fun all the time.” He said suggestively before turning thoughtful. “I’ve been slacking on my dates. I’ll just have to do better tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm.” He hummed as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

“You could just tell me now.” Rey offered.

“Nope. I don’t think I will.” He said cheekily and Rey chuckled

“You’re a tease.” 

“Yup.” Ben said taking their dishes and putting them in the sink. 

The rest of the day was spent working on homework and doing chores. Leia and Han weren’t overly fussy so long as bathrooms were clean and someone ran a vacuum on occasion and Rey was happy to do it, it was the least she could do. 

As easy as they made it on her to live there, she still sometimes felt like an added piece that didn’t quite fit. Moments when she dusted the mantel and saw the family photos staring back at her and were very much devoid of her, like anyone could walk in and never knew she existed. Worse was when Leia introduced her to family friends as Ben’s girlfriend and Rey felt terrible for it. 

It wasn’t a lie. She was Ben’s girlfriend, but it felt insignificant to what it all meant to her. She lived with him, was planning a future with him, and Leia and Han had taken her in like she was their own. Sometimes it made her uncomfortable how much they did for her. Leia paid for her medical care and Han was working on finding her a car of her for when she graduated, that way her and Ben wouldn’t have to share a car if she needed one for jobs or internships. And despite her best intentions she ended up using the laptop for school, they had even added her onto the family phone plan so she could call her friends. 

Sometimes she thought of how much it all cost them and wondered when and how she would ever be able to repay them. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night and panic that if her and Ben broke up, she would never get the chance to, or worse she’d have nobody. The family she had made would be lost to her. 

It was one of the thoughts that kept her up the night before their date as she stared at the ceiling in her room, plagued with thoughts of what could be if it all went wrong.

So, when he woke her up to get ready for what he had planned she felt sluggish and crabby. 

“If you’re tired, Rey we can reschedule.” He offered.

“No, you planned this.” She pressed, she hated to admit that she sounded a bit whiney about it.

His palm pressed against her forehead and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His lips pressed together in that way that said he was about to be stubborn, but he didn’t take that thought far before relenting. 

This time Ben took her to the House on the Rock. Some architectural place that had little rooms devoted to collections and oddities. One room had a big carousel, while another had a giant whale. There was a sunken living room that looked dated but too normal to be in the strange building. Plus, what they touted as an infinity room, that had a long plank of a room that went out over the drop-off of a cliff. The sight was beautiful, and she wished she’d been in a better mood for it. It really was a beautiful place and he said he’d take her to the Cave of the Mounds in the summer when the weather was nicer. 

Rey tried her best to have fun, despite her mood but by the time they had toured and found a place to eat Rey was exhausted. She was quiet for the ride home, trying to sleep but too distracted by thought and wired from caffeine. Ben didn’t talk much and rested his hand on her knee, his thumb running soothing arcs over it.

When they got to the house they were greeted with the smell of food and Han and Leia bustling about the kitchen.

“Oh, good you’re home.” Leia said as she set the table. “Perfect timing.”

“We got an idea.” Han said, putting plates of roast and potatoes on the table. 

“An idea for what?” Ben asked looking at the spread and taking his usual place at the table as Rey took the seat next to him.

“What do you think about a family trip for Spring Break?”

They were busy dishing up, passing plates and bowls and Rey took the moment to be distracted. It was one of those moments where she wasn’t sure if she was expected to contribute or not.

“Where?” Ben asked before shoving a roll in his mouth.

“Someplace warm. We could go to Texas or Florida, but maybe if we’re lucky it’s not too late to book a cruise.” Leia offered sounded hopeful.

Rey felt anxious, like she shouldn’t be a part of the conversation and tried hard to not look the part as she picked at her plate. 

“But there’s obviously more work that would go into a cruise, timing with school, flights and making sure Rey has a passport.”

Rey looked up at the mention of her name unsure how to respond, surprised she was considered for the conversation. 

“What do you think Rey?” Leia asked her but the woman must have noticed the look on her face. “Rey?” 

Her breathing was coming faster than it should and she felt rather than saw Ben turn to her. 

“I.” She said before getting up and going to the bathroom. Everything felt like too much and she shut the door behind her before leaning against it and sliding to the floor. She could hear voices down the hall and her face was hot as she began to sweat. 

“Rey.” Ben said from outside the door. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be out in a minute.” She said, feeling foolish. His family wanted to include her in the trip, in everything and yet here she was having a meltdown in the bathroom. 

There was silence on the other side of the door, and she wondered if Ben believed her. Whatever he believed didn’t matter because another knock came, a softer one. 

“Rey.” This time it was Leia’s voice that met her on the other side. “Will you please let me in so I can see you. I just want to check on you, maybe chat a bit.” Rey sighed and relented, opening the door and scooting back to sit against the wall. 

Leia stepped in and looked around the door to see her sitting on the floor, she shut the door and scooted down next to her. 

“Talk to me.”

“It’s stupid.” Rey muttered feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

“Try me.”

“I just…” She thought a moment about denying it all but was a terrible liar, so pushed ahead despite the sick feeling it gave her. “Sometimes I feel like I’m a part of the family and then sometimes I feel like I don’t fit at all. Like I’m never going to be able to repay you and Han for everything you’ve done for me, and I haven’t even known you guys a year.” She wiped tears the sleeve of her sweater and Leia wrapped an arm around her, her hand rubbed soothingly at her shoulder. It moved her to release the dam that had built up within her and she couldn’t stop the heavy sobs that poured out. 

“What if Ben and I break up? You’re his family. Nothing I can do will ever be enough to repay you.” She knew her thoughts were a jumbled mess but so was she. 

She dissolved quiet tears and Leia just held her and let her have her cry.

“Oh, Rey.” She said, sounding choked up. “You’re enough. It doesn’t matter to me if you ever repay us. Do I want you and Ben to stay together? Of course, I’m not going to lie. But I don’t want you to stay with him just for us. I want you to be together because that’s what you want and only if it’s what’s best for you.” Leia paused a moment and Rey started to calm down. 

“You’ll always have a family with us. No matter what. I thought we’d done enough to let you know that. But I should have known better from the last one I tried to take in.” She said with a watery chuckle and Rey thought back to what Han had said, about his past and his relationship with Leia. 

“Sometimes I just wish it was official. Like I knew I was permanent.” It felt silly to give it a voice, but it didn’t make it less true.

Leia tsked at her, brushing hair out of Rey’s eyes and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her own sweater.

“What would help?”

“I don’t know.” Rey said honestly, even if she got it, she didn’t know if the feeling would last. 

“Try me, give me something.” Leia told her.

“The pictures on the mantle.” Rey said after a beat, hiding her face her knees, feeling mortified to say it out loud. 

“Oh honey.” Leia said, connecting the parts that were left unsaid. “That’s easy, and not silly at all. Those things haven’t been changed in forever, we can do that real soon.”

“It’s not bad to want that?”

“No. You live here, you belong here, and we’ll work to make sure the mantel shows it.” Rey nodded and let herself lean on Leia’s shoulder, basking in the warmth of a mother’s love. 

After a while Leia broke the silence. “Let’s go finish dinner, huh?”

Rey nodded, getting up and helping Leia off the floor. When they went out to the kitchen Rey was surprised to see Ben and Han still sitting at the table. Both of them perked up at their reappearance and moved to get their plates out of the warm oven. 

“You waited?” Rey asked, surprised. 

“Course.” Han said, setting her plate on the table. 

As everyone dug back in, they fell into easy chatter, Ben talked about their day. 

“Maybe spring break is too quick for a cruise. Maybe we can plan for over the summer, or maybe even when you guys are home for winter break.” Leia said after a while. “With your senior year here, you probably have enough stuff to worry about that week.”

“Sounds good, Princess.” Han said, kissing Leia’s cheek before picking up her plate and taking it to the sink. 

Rey took that as her cue to help, taking Ben’s plate and her own to the sink to help load the dishwasher.

When dinner was cleaned-up she went upstairs and heard Ben come up behind her. He’d seemed quieter than usual at dinner and she wondered if he was upset with her. 

“Rey?” Ben asked when she walked past his room. 

“Yeah?”

“Are we okay?” He asked her and it made her sad that she had made him feel uncertain.

“Yeah.” She said turning to look at him. “Let me wash up and I’ll come to your room.” She said, wanting a moment to collect her thoughts.

He nodded but she couldn’t unsee the worried look he gave her. 

After she’d changed and brushed her teeth, she walked down the hall to his room, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands in his hair. 

“Hey.” She said, uncertain how to approach him. It was usually her that was upset and needed comforting.

“Hey.” He said sitting up and she walked closer, standing within arm’s reach but not invading his space. “Are we okay?”

He tilted his head and reached for her, pulling her close and she settled into his lap. 

“Do you think we are?” He asked her, his head resting on her shoulder. 

“I think so? I’m sorry about dinner.”

“You wouldn’t talk to me.”

“I know. It’s just… sometimes this is a lot. Like being used to the desert and now I’m drowning from being over watered.”

“Drowning?”

“Drowning in love and good things.” She amended. “Like everything is too much and not enough at the same time. Like I feel like I belong but then my picture isn’t up on the mantel. Or that I’m your girlfriend when it feels like you mean more to me than that… That you’re all everything I have but if something happened, if I left or you got tired of me, you’d all still have each other. I’d be alone.” The last sentence was quiet and thick as she tried to explain half of the thoughts that kept her up at night. He nodded and gave her a squeeze to reassure her. 

“I’m sorry I let that fester.” Rey said softly. 

Ben shrugged.

“I’m just used to my parents talking everything out, even if it means that they’re fighting.” 

“They fight?”

“Not as much as they used to. Now it’s just regular run of the mill bickering.” Ben said with a huff and a crooked smile.

“I’ll try not to keep stuff like that to myself anymore.” 

“Thank you. Will you stay tonight?”

She smiled softly. 

“Ben Solo it’s a school night.” Rey teased gently.

He nuzzled at her neck and tickled her sides and when she tried to pull away, he held her tight and rolled her onto the bed and peppered her face with kisses. 

“Don’t care. Want you here.” He mumbled seriously into her cheek and she nodded, she hadn’t intended on sleeping in her room anyway.

**

Leia made good on her word with adding Rey to the mantel, not even a week after the dinner incident Leia came bursting into the house, her arms laden with garment bags. 

“What all this?” Han asked as he looked over the collection of items with a grimace.

“Rey made a very good point that the pictures on the mantel needed to be updated.”

Han looked at his wife affronted.

“You mean to tell me that every phone we own has a camera on it and yet we have to get dressed up for someone to come take pictures?”

“Yes, now shush.” Leia said in a no-nonsense tone that her husband didn’t argue against.

“The appointment is tomorrow, so go check to make sure everything fits.” Leia told them. “Rey dear.” She said, crooking her figure for Rey to follow her. 

Rey got up trailing behind Leia to the master bedroom down the hall. 

“Have a seat.” Leia offered and Rey sat on the bed wondering what Leia wanted, personal conversations were usually held in her office. 

She watched as she pulled out a little wooden keepsake box and opened it to rifle through the unseen contents.

“Ah.” Leia said as she pulled out a necklace with a long silver chain. “Here it is.” 

She set the box on the bed and had Rey turn so she could put it on her.

“This belonged to my mother.” She said as she clasped it around Rey’s neck. Rey brough her hand up to touch the teardrop shaped stone. It was a deep green and Rey marveled at the way the light danced off facets. 

“You want me to wear it for pictures?” Rey asked, pressing it against her skin and looking at Leia.

“Not just pictures. I would like you to have it.” 

“But-“

“Nope. No arguing. You are part of this family and my mother would have absolutely adored you. Plus, there’s no way that chain is gonna fit on this neck, not anymore. I might as well enjoy the sight of you wearing it on occasion.” Leia joked with an arch to her brow. 

At a loss for words Rey hugged the woman who had wormed her way into Rey’s heart and life. 

“We love you, you know?”

“I know.” Rey said, more used to the expression now that Ben told her often but coming from Leia it made something shift inside of her. 

Leia huffed a laugh. 

“Just like Han sometimes. Now go, before they think we’re conspiring in here.” 

Rey nodded, touching the necklace again.

“Thank you.” Rey said softly.

Leia just smiled at her, “I know.” 

That night after trying to fall asleep and failing she crept down the hall to Ben’s room and let herself in. She crawled into his bed, trying not to wake him up but he startled awake anyways. He pulled her into him, adjusting to make room for her to be comfortable.

“Everything okay?” He asked as he blindly brushed her hair away from her face. 

“Yes.”

“Nightmare?” He asked sleepily. She hadn’t been a stranger to them lately but usually she went right back to sleep, despite his insistence that she could wake him if she needed to. 

“No. I just love you.” She said softly, her heart racing at the admission. They’d been friends or something like it for a year and more than that for nine months. 

She didn’t miss the way his head popped up, like he had only been half away until now.

“What?” He asked, his eyes searched her face for confirmation of what he thought he heard. Her nerves sparked and she was scared to say it now but knew she had committed to the act. She was finally ready to say it back.

“I love you.” She said again and she couldn’t miss the blinding smile that crossed his face as he pulled her against him and kissed her. His hand cupped her head and she could feel him smile against her mouth.

He peppered her face and neck with kisses before tucking her against him, making sure she was covered with blankets. 

“Say it again, please.” He murmured into the dark above her head.

“I love you.” She let out a nervous bubble of laughter feeling both silly at having never said it before and having to say it out loud again.

“I know.” He replied softly and she squeezed him tightly and it only bothered her a little that he didn’t say it back. “I love you, too.” Ben mumbled into her hair and then it didn’t bother her at all, she knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Infinitgalaxies for the mood board for this chapter, it's perfect.

They ended up staying home for spring break, choosing to take a family trip in the summer and then maybe a cruise in the winter when there wasn’t school to worry about. Rey and Ben spent their week off taking little road trips and lounging around the house, grateful for the break from school. The rest of their Senior year was flying by so fast that Rey actually felt excited about graduation and without the looming worry about what would happen to her after. They even decided on a school, choosing the state school in Minnesota. The tuition didn’t make Rey anxious and their prospective departments for their majors, engineering and English, were strong enough that Leia was confident that they wouldn’t be wasting their time.

Rey found that she was more settled in the weeks following family picture day, especially once they came, and Rey could see her own image sitting on the mantle with her family. Images where she held hands with Ben and they both gave a cheesy grin to the camera. It was proof that she existed in their world, that she belonged in it, and it settled some of the doubts that tended to creep up unexpectedly from dusty, dark corners. Leia even had a family photo framed for Rey’s desk. 

On the Monday after spring break when she was eating lunch with her friends she was again confronted with how different her new life was. 

“Rey, are you and Ben going to prom?” Rose asked her over their lunch period. 

“Oh. I don’t know.” Rey said, surprised that she would ask. “I hadn’t thought about it.” She lied, her sandwich was suddenly fascinating.

“Well, it’s in two weeks. Kaydel and I are getting a limo with Hux and Poe if you guys want to join us.” 

“Oh… I’ll talk to him see what he thinks.” She knew she sounded more hesitant than carefree. 

Rose tilted her head a moment and Rey could tell that she was going to ask something uncomfortable. 

“Rey, does Ben tell you what to do?” She looked anxious about asking but it still set Rey’s teeth on edge.

“No. I just hadn’t thought of it and school events aren’t really his thing. Why would you ask me that?” Rey was beginning to feel a bit defensive.

“You guys are just… together a lot and he’s always so… broody.” Rose said scrunching her nose like she didn’t know how else to word it.

It made Rey bristle and she took in a deep breath so she wouldn’t just start yelling. 

“He’s just quiet.” She answered and realized that she used to think similarly about him. “He worked harder to get to know me than anyone else ever has.” Rey continued, softening her tone. 

Rey sighed before continuing. “Things weren’t good before and he could have just… walked away like everyone else and instead he helped me through it and his parents are amazing and I actually have a chance at a life, a good one, too. He’s why I get to be friends with you guys.” Rey finished quietly wondering if she’d gone too far or made an assumption about her relationship with both girls. 

Rose looked taken aback but nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Rose said looking apologetic. 

“It’s fine, I get it. I judged him at first, too… but he’s really the best thing that has ever happened in my life.” Rey told her friend, trying not to get emotional, she had 5th period with Ben and he’d notice if she came in upset. 

“You guys are more than welcome to be a part of our group or meet us there if that’s more comfortable.” Rose amended her invitation with a soft smile and Rey nodded.

“I’ll talk to him and see if he wants to go.” Rey said, feeling doubtful. Ben was more inclined to keep to himself than go to a school dance.

When school was over Ben met her at her locker before walking with her to the truck, the pavement still wet from the rainy spring day. 

“So…” Rey started feeling uneasy when they were buckled in, Ben paused in starting the engine and turned to look at her. “What?” Rey asked feeling defensive already.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Nuh uh. It’s that tone of voice you use when you’re going to ask me something you think I’m going to say no to, and then I have to convince you three times that I’m fine with it.”

Rey scowled at him. 

“I don’t do that.”

“You do, but by all means, continue.” He said, propping his elbow on the steering wheel and propping his head on his fist. 

She huffed feeling disgruntled and mulish.

“Fine. Rose invited us to Prom.” Rey said irritably. 

“Do you want to go?” He asked her evenly and sometimes in annoyed her how calm he could be about things.

“I don’t know. I never thought I’d be able to and it’s just so expensive.” Rey said biting her cheek, the anxiety that came with such a big event bubbling to the surface. 

“That’s not what I asked. Rose asked if we’d go, do you want to go?” 

Rey thought about it, the last few months of her life had actually let her feel like a normal teenager, minus the whole living with her boyfriend part. She wanted to go. She didn’t want to have to live sparingly anymore.

“Yes.” She said hesitantly and was about to protest that she wouldn’t go if he didn’t want to.

He raised his hand before she could argue herself out of it.

“Then we’ll go.”

“But-“ She tried to protest, he should get a say, too.

“But what?”

“Do you want to?”

“I want you to be happy. I can suffer through socializing in a tux for one night. There are plenty of nights I can spend home reading a book and watching movies with you. You only get one prom so if that’s what you want, we’ll go.”

She nodded and watched him feel settled in the conversation as he turned the engine, and the truck came to life.

“But the money.” She added, watching as he looked to the roof of the truck and turned back to her. 

“It won’t be an issue. My mom will be through the moon that you want to go and that you’re getting me to go, too.” 

“Okay.” She conceded, still feeling anxious but Ben had that determined look on his face that came with him feeling settled in a decision.

That night as they ate dinner Ben was the first to bring it up.

“I want to take Rey to prom.” He declared and Rey swore that his parents thought he was kidding.

“Really?” Leia asked eagerly.

“Yup.”

“Well, it’s getting a bit late for dress shopping, all of the good things will be picked over, but I’ll take her to Maz’s this week and see if we can’t find her something.”

“Maz’s?” Rey chimed in. It sounded expensive.

“Ohohoho,” Han chuckled. “If you thought you were going to go by this simply or cheaply you haven’t been paying attention. Princess is going to be in her element now.” He said taking a bite of his meal.

“Oh, Rey. You’ll be absolutely beautiful.” Leia gushed and Han just sat there with an amused and mischievous look on his face before throwing Ben a wink. 

The rest of the meal consisted of Leia texting her contacts to try to get them appointments for prom.

“Well, you’ll need flowers and hair and maybe we could get a photographer for pre pictures. You’ll need reservations!” Leia fussed. 

Rey could feel the panic edging in, and Ben must have noticed.

“Mom. We just need clothes and flowers. Rey’s friends have the limo and the restaurant?” Ben asked looking to her.

Rey nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

“We can just take our own pictures.” He said seriously and she watched as Leia’s mouth pulled to the side. 

“We’ll if you’re sure.” Leia said, deflating a bit.

Ben looked at her and she felt a bit relieved.

“We’re sure.” 

Leia took off early from work on Thursday and was able to get Rey into an appointment for Maz’s for after school.

They walked into the shop that had fancy dresses in the window for formal occasions like prom and weddings and Rey was taken aback at the extravagance in the small space. 

“Leia, calling me the week before prom for a dress? I’m appalled, you usually give me more warning than that.” Said a petite, older woman that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. 

“We’ll blame the men in my life.” Leia said teasingly, the two women greeted each other with hugs and Rey felt awkward for a moment. 

“Maz, this is Ben’s girlfriend Rey. He wants to take her to the prom and I’d really like for her to have an unforgettable night.” Leia was beaming and her eyes were warm, and it eased Rey’s nerves. 

Maz eyed her, took her hands in hers and held them up and out as if assessing her size and frame. 

“Hmm… I have a few things where the adjustments will be minimal. Let’s start there.” The woman said, going to the back and pulling out a small rack on wheels. 

There were about 5 dresses on it that swayed with the movement. 

“What do you like?” Maz asked her. 

There was an emerald green one, but it was puffy at the bottom and Rey didn’t really care for the texture of the rough and puffy fabric. Then there was a black dress with white stars on it, the bottom was cut into strips which was fun to twirl in, it was covered in sequins and they reflected prettily in the light. It was fun and it might be the only time she got to wear something like this again. Plus, it fit perfectly, it didn’t need to be taken in at the bust or let out at the hip. Rey felt confident in her choice as she left the dressing room.

“This one.” She said spinning around once more in front of her audience.

“Oh, Rey. That is such a fun choice.” Leia said, having her turn so she could she her.

“Thanks.” 

Max looked her over taking in how the dress fit.

“Doesn’t even need alterations. You’re sure?” Maz asked with a skeptical eye.

“Yes.” Rey confirmed.

“Good. Go change out of it and we’ll get it rung up. Are you picking up young Ben’s tux, too? He hasn’t had his fitting yet.”

Rey heard Leia tsk.

“He insisted on not needing it, that the fitting from the New Year’s party would be fine.” 

Maz signed warily but nodded.   
“Well, if he’s sure.” Maz said bustling around gathering their purchases. 

Rey tried on a few shoes, finding a simple black strappy pair that she liked in her size. 

“Will that be it?”

“Yes.” Rey said, she only needed shoes and a dress.

When she got home, she snuck her new outfit up the stairs and hung the garment bag on the back of her door. 

The remaining time until prom moved quickly. Faster than Rey had anticipated and soon it was a Saturday midmorning as she let Leia’s hairdresser into the house. 

Rey didn’t want anything fancy, but she was able to get a bit of a trim and get her hair into an updo that would stay through the night. Then the woman put her in some light make-up that she promised would stay on despite all of the usual prom activities. 

She didn’t know where Ben had disappeared to after breakfast, but the boys were both out of the house and it was just her and an increasingly teary Leia who kept remarking how wonderful it all was. 

“You’re just so beautiful Rey.” Leia fussed at her, taking pictures during the process. 

By the time 3pm rolled around she was starving, and she heard the front door and Ben’s footsteps as he hurried up the stairs. 

“That boy.” Leia said, with an indulgent smile and a roll of his eyes. “Only on time if it’s something he likes. Let’s get you into your dress, I imagine your date will be down shortly.”

Rey finished getting dressed and when she walked into the living room, she noticed clear boxes of flowers on the coffee table, next to a strawberry shake. 

She was surprised by the sight, knowing Ben hated strawberry ice cream so she knew it was for her. 

She beamed as she put the straw in and eagerly began sucking down the sweet confection. 

“I’m glad he spoils you.” Leia mused. 

Before long Ben was racing down the stairs, fiddling with his bowtie. 

“Mom.” 

Leia sighed and raised her hands in offering of assistance. 

Rey couldn’t help but notice the stretch to the front of his shirt, the fabric pulling around the buttons of Ben’s broad chest, maybe he should have gone for that fitting. 

“There.” Leia said cupping his cheeks. 

“Ooo. Picture time, don’t you dare open those flowers until I’m ready.” The woman said, readying her phone. 

“Thank you.” Rey said, setting the drink back on the table. 

“You’re welcome.” Ben picked up the plastic clamshell box that held her corsage.

“Ok, I’m ready.” Leia said and Rey could tell that she was beaming.

Ben shook his hair out of his face before opening the box, taking the bundle of delicate blue flowers and ribbon out and sliding it onto Rey’s arm.

He held her hand for a brief moment and she looked up to meet his gaze, giving him a small smile to which he bent down and kissed her. It wasn’t like they didn’t kiss in front of his parents, but certainly not while Leia was filming them. 

Rey laughed nervously and she could feel her cheeks heat. She picked up the container that held the flower Ben would wear, pulling out the more simple, but no less delicate, item that matched the one on her wrist. She pinned it to his lapel, with a little bit more direction from Leia on how to place it. She was glad she didn’t accidentally stab him in the process but couldn’t resist poking at the poor straining button of his dressvshirt before taking a step back.

“I think you should have gone in for measuring.” Leia said matter-of-factly. 

Ben just sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve learned my lesson.”

Next thing they knew they heard the rumble of Han’s car as he pulled into the drive. 

“Oh good. You’re father’s here. The limo is picking you up, then going for pictures?”

“Yes.” Ben and Rey said in unison.

“Ok. We’ll go on ahead, just text when you pull in.” Leia said, grabbing her purse and jacket. 

They had an empty and quiet house for a few moments and Rey could feel the weight of his gaze on her. 

“You’re beautiful.” Ben said as his fingers ghosted over the bared skin of her shoulders and arms before taking her hands in his. 

He kissed the corner of her mouth in what Rey thought was an attempt to not ruin her lipstick. 

“You’re very handsome.” She said, her fingers ghosting over the edges his tie. Rey was about to lean up on her toes when they were interrupted by a honking horn. 

“Ope. That’s our ride.” Ben said, taking her hand and walking towards the door. He pocketed their phones and his wallet, leaving his keys since they weren’t driving and the front door used a code to unlock it. 

They went out to the waiting limo, Rose standing up out of the sunroof in greeting as the driver opened the door. 

“Hey! You guys look amazing!” She shouted, her hair came in gentle curls around her face and her dress was a soft aqua. 

“Thanks.” Rey said as she got in, Ben following behind her. 

Hux was there too, his hair slicked back looking severe, along with Kaydel and Poe who were wearing striking combination of blacks and reds. 

“You all look so nice.” Rey said, suddenly feeling excited rather than anxious about the evening that lay ahead. 

“Solo, you dressed up?” Poe said in a teasing way that Ben took surprisingly well. Rey knew Poe tended to get on his nerves. 

“I mean, it isn’t the first time or anything.” Ben said, draping his arm over Rey’s shoulders as she tucked herself against him. 

“You guys are so cute together.” Kaydel said with a beaming grin that Rey found rather infectious.

“You, too. I love that you match.” 

“Well, when you get to Maz early enough she can work wonders.” Kaydel said, pulling out her phone to check her make-up before taking a selfie with her and Poe.

Before long they were at their destination, the botanical gardens parking lot was more full than usual, filled with dressed up couples and parents carrying phones and purses and cameras. 

Ben got out first, helping Rey out of the car. Her dress wasn’t as much as a hinderance as Rose’s was, but she wasn’t used to walking in the heels she had. They spotted Han and Leia when they got past the entrance. 

“You two clean up pretty good.” Han said and Rey laughed at the eyeroll that Leia gave him. 

“Thanks dad.” Ben said with a smirk and a huff. 

They walked around, taking pictures next to the duck pond and in front of the tulip Beds. Kaydel came up with different poses for them to try, such as the boys carrying or holding the girls. Ben held her in a bridal carry and at one point gave her a piggyback ride. She was too embarrassed to admit how much relief it already gave her from her shoes. By the time they were done, Rey’s cheeks hurt from smiling and the shake Ben had brought her had worn off. 

After warm wishes from the group of parents they clamored back into the limo, Ben pulled a bottle of water out of the little compartment and handed it off to Rey before he grabbed one for himself. 

Rey saw that Rose noticed the gesture and gave her a little smile. 

They got to the restaurant a bit early, so they all waited in the limo until the little black coaster lit up to let them know their table was ready. 

They ate at a big round table, passing each other bread and the family sized bowl of salad. 

They talked amicably and Rey was happy to eat and take it all in. 

The drive to prom wasn’t long and Rey bounced eagerly on her toes as they approached the entrance to the hotel ballroom. There were colorful balloons along with other decorations, the theme was enchanted forest so the colors were deep and rich greens and blues. 

Ben pulled their tickets out of his wallet and they signed themselves in, separating from the others momentarily as Rey walked into the room the dance was held in. It was delightful, the prom committees hard work paid off. 

Ben walked with her around the big room, the checked out the photo booth, the refreshments table, and sat with Rose and Hux at the table they had found, Kaydel and Poe finally joining them after a bit. 

The girls all gushed about how lovely the decorations were and the boys occasionally got up to get drinks for their dates.

“Let’s go take pictures.” Rey suggested getting up and pulling Ben towards the photo booth, the DJ had started and there wasn’t a line. 

They found props that they liked, Ben chose the giant sunglasses and Rey went for and oversized sun hat. They made fun poses and for the last one she kissed Ben’s cheek, much to his amusement. 

When they were done a slow song started, and Ben took her hand and nodded towards the floor. 

Ben held her close as they swayed to the music.

“You’re not so bad at this.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He said as he twirled her out before bringing her back in.

“You’re actually quite good.” She had to admit she was surprised.

“Blame my mother for putting me in dance classes as a child.”

“What?!”

“There’s a whole lot that you have yet to learn Niima.”

“I guess so.” Rey said with a giggle as she met his eyes. 

He bent his head down to kiss her on the cheek and she turned her head to see Kaydel looking at her with an eager grin. Rey’s cheeks pinked but she was happy, and content, and she didn’t know if anything could be better than this. 

When the song was over Rey danced with the girls while the boys disappeared to their table. Three songs later they were hot and breathless and made their way to the table, a cup of punch already sat waiting for her and she took the seat next to Ben, unbuckling the clasps on her shoes to abandon them under the table. 

She couldn’t help but notice the red lines from the straps and the little blisters that were starting to form. She tried not to think about having to put them on to go out to the car later. 

“Ben was just telling us you decided on schools.” Came the voice of Hux from the other side of the table. 

“Yeah, we’re going to Minnesota. What are your guys’ plans for next year?”

“Northwestern for me.”

“Madison for me.” Poe said, taking a bite of the cake he had found. 

Rey nodded as the table fell into easy chatter about their upcoming plans. But that was soon interrupted by Ben pulling her out for another slow song. Without the heels she had to stand on her tip toes to be more even with him, but she kept her arms draped around his shoulders as they swayed to the music, this time he didn’t use any fancy moves and just kept her close. 

“Are you having a nice time?” She asked him and he gave her a slight grin.

“It’s ok. I’m glad to see you are, though.” 

Rey had fun dancing with her friends and was glad that Ben had stolen her away for the few quiet dances. She had lost track of time and before she knew it the dance was over, and they were getting their things to leave. 

She sat to put on her shoes, but Ben stilled her hands. 

“Here. Get on.” He said, stooping low for her to get on his back. 

“I could just walk you know.” She chided once he stood. 

“Naw, there was a broken bottle in the parking lot, wouldn’t want you to get cut.

“Solo’s always gotta be a showoff.” Poe jeered but there was no heat in it, Rey just beamed smugly about her chivalrous date for the evening as they made their way outside to the limo. 

Ben set her down next to the door so she could get in and scooted in after her. 

Ben scrolled through his phone on the ride, Kaydel was their first drop off. He fidgeted nervously before putting the device back in his pocket and draped his arm around her.

“Hm?” Rey asked. 

“Nothing.” Ben said with a slight shake of the head.

There was only Rose and Hux left by the time Rey and Ben were dropped off. Rey told everyone goodnight and Ben gave them stiff nods and waves. The limo pulled away as they made it to the door and Ben punched in the code to let them into the dark house.

“Are your parents asleep?”

“Nope.” Ben said, locking door behind them. “They went to Chicago for the night, they’ll be back tomorrow late afternoon at the earliest. They said happy prom and an even happier anniversary.”

“Anniversary?” Rey asked, she could have sworn that he didn’t ask to be his girlfriend for another week or so.

“I think they were giving it their best guess.”

“Oh.” Rey said her stomach giving a little flip. It didn’t matter but there was something freeing about having the house to themselves, of not having to worry if the parents heard them fooling around. 

Ben turned and cupped her cheeks to kiss her, she smiled against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, relishing in their ability to be free and open and not careful under the watchful eyes of classmates and chaperones.

“I love you, you know.” She said, pulling back to meet his eyes.

“I know. I love you, too.”

“Thank you for a lovely prom.” She told him and he grinned as his lips trailed kisses across her cheek and down her neck to her shoulder, his fingers toyed with the star on the top of her dress. 

“Thank you for saying yes to going on a date with me.” Ben said softly.

“You seemed so nervous, I thought you were going to tell me you didn’t want to give me rides anymore.” Rey said, smiling at the memory that seemed so long ago now.

His brow knitted.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because of where I lived, who I was.” 

Ben shook his head and bent down to scoop her up. 

“Nope, just wanted more of you. I was afraid you’d say no because of who I was.”

“Hmm,” she kissed his jaw as he carried her up the stairs. “Nope, you’re a big softy, I won’t tell.”

“Hmm, secret might be out now, everyone saw today.”

Rey giggled. “Good.” He carried her into his room and set her on the floor gently. 

Rey took a moment to go wash up before returning to see Ben reclined on the bed, tie undone, the poor overworked shirt buttons had been released from duty, and his jacket was draped over the desk chair. He looked handsome with his clothes askew, and his hair mussed from dancing. 

He lifted a hand in invitation, and she walked towards him. He sat up, turning so his feet were off the bed, and she stood between his knees. 

“Here, let me help.” He said turning her so he could undo the eyelet and pull the zipper down her back, then unhooked her bra. His knuckle brushed down her spine sending a shiver through her. His lips followed next, leaving little kisses in a strange path. 

“Your clothes left marks.” He answered her unasked question. His fingers smoothed over where her bra had dug into her skin as her clothes made a small pile on the floor. He turned her to face him, and he kissed her breasts and she kneeled up on the bed straddling his lap, her hands in his hair. 

“We’re uneven.” Rey said as she rocked against him. 

He hummed and stood with her still clinging to him before turning to lay her on the bed.

Her eyes greedily took in every movement as he finished removing his clothes until he was bare, his cock bobbed between his thighs and her breath hitched when he kneeled on the floor before her. His hands skimmed up her legs before gripping her hips to pull her closer. His fingers dipped into the waist band of her panties and she lifted her hips so he could pull them off her too. Her legs lowered to drape over his shoulders as she watched him, his eyes dark and gaze intense. 

His nose traced an invisible seam up the inside of her thigh and his breath caused goose bumps as it fanned closer to her center. She could feel his breath on her core and she writhed in anticipation of what was to come. His mouth on her, his fingers in her, she could feel how wet she was getting, and he hadn’t even started. 

“Rey.” He says, his voice low and rough. 

“What?” She asks softly, looking down at him, they hadn’t even bothered turning out the light and it took her breath away to see him there, amber eyes looking up at her from between her legs. 

“I’m ready.” It took a moment for her to catch his meaning and she smiled at him, her hand brushing his hair away from his forehead. 

“Me too.” She told him and she watched him relax minutely before he kissed her inner thigh. 

His nose nudged her clit in the way she liked, and his tongue licked up her center. His lips and his tongue worked her over until she was a dripping writhing mess before adding his fingers. 

“Gotta get you ready.” He told her when she whined impatiently at him. His fingers worked her open gently, exploring even though they’d done this part before and he knew what she liked. But still he insisted on going at a slow and torturous pace that had her bucking against his mouth until he had three fingers in her and his thumb came to circle her clit while he hovered over her to suck on her breasts. Her pussy clamped around his fingers and his hand was trapped between her thighs as her orgasm rolled through her. 

He kissed her mouth before stroking his cock with her arousal. 

“Ready?” He asked sounding breathless, and she nodded, still shuddering from the occasional aftershock. She felt him nudge against her entrance and the stretch as he worked himself inside of her. He kissed her cheeks as he rocked against her with gentle strokes, soon he bottomed out within her and her legs wrapped around his hips. 

“You feel so good, are you okay?” He asked, his voice shaky and eyes wide with concern. 

“So, good.” Rey said as she relaxed beneath him. He adjusted some so he could move them, shifting them up the bed so he wasn’t kneeling on the edge. 

He began a slow rhythm that left Rey clinging to him wanting more. 

“Love you so much, Rey.” Ben said, his eyes locked on hers as his rhythm increased and he adjusted so her hand could circle her clit.

“Love you, too.” She said, starting to feel her peak coming again. His hand cupped and thumbed at her nipple. 

“Can you come like this?” Ben asked, his forehead beaded sweat, and his face was screwed up in concentration. 

“I think so.”

He nodded and bit his lip, shifting into a position where the angle of his thrusts made her see stars. 

“Ben, there, right there.” She gasped. 

His mouth dropped open as if relieved and his pace picked up again. It didn’t last long before his hips stuttered and the pulse of his cock within her pushed her over the edge, and shed shuddered and shook her way through another orgasm. 

When her reality settled Ben was panting above her kissing her mouth. 

After a while he rolled to lay next to her, holding her close and kissing her temple, her shoulder, anything that seemed within a convenient reach. 

They laid there a moment, basking in the moment before Rey got up to wash herself up. When she came back out Ben had put a cup of water next to the bed for her. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” He asked as they lay in the dark. 

“Yes, you?”

“I hesitantly admit that yes, yes I did.”

Rey laughed and buried herself deeper into his scent, and warmth, and love. There was no place she’d rather be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We close one and open another chapter of Rey's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's a bit of a roller coaster ride in here but nothing bad. 
> 
> If I did Luke dirty I'm not sorry and I won't apologize.

The next morning Rey woke up before Ben did. He was sleeping on his side facing away from her with her tucked against his back and her arm draped over him. Between having to pee, her need for water and the growling pit that was her stomach she decided to get up. 

She grabbed a tshirt out of Ben’s drawer, used the bathroom in the hall, then went downstairs to try to find something to eat. She thought she heard a noise from the kitchen but knew Leia and Han were unlikely to comeback early from their trip. So, when she walked into the kitchen and saw someone rummaging through their fridge, she let out a scream.

The man turned towards her, seemingly unimpressed with her outburst and even less than impressed with her attire. She heard a crash from above and pounding on the stairs while she remained frozen in place. The man was largely unkempt in an oversized coat, beard, and disheveled hair. 

“Who are you?” He asked and Rey did her best to pull down the hem of the shirt, vulnerable and afraid as she backed away from the stranger.

“Rey.” Ben said panting his arm coming around her waist, the other carrying the baseball bat that was usually propped against the side of his desk. “This is my uncle Luke.”

Rey had heard of him but never seen him, the one picture of him on the mantel was of a much younger him with a much younger Han and Leia.

“Oh.” Rey said feeling awkward and exposed.

“Unlce Luke what are you doing here?” Ben asked, sounding frustrated as he leaned the bat against the cabinet. 

“Your parents said that they were going out of town, figured they’d appreciate that I check up on the place.” Luke kept staring at her legs and she was utterly mortified. She was thankful that Ben shifted to stand in front of her, arms crossed. That was until she realized that he was still nude, and she wished the floor would open-up and swallow them both. 

“We’re 18, we don’t need a chaperone or supervision.” Ben said.

“Ben, you obviously do if you have a girl over and are this immodest.” He said gesturing towards them. 

“Well, Rey lives here, she can walk around “immodestly” if she wants.” Ben said gesturing angrily. “However, you drove 6 hours from St. Louis uninvited to check on things that weren’t your business.” 

Rey couldn’t remember Ben ever being this angry and it made her shrink back a bit. 

Luke sighed heavily. “You should get dressed this is ridiculous. Do your parents know?” He gestured towards them both.

“Know what?”

“That you and this girl-” He gestured at Rey and that was the wrong thing to do. 

Ben puffed up.

“Get out.” He said darkly. “I’m not asking, I’m telling. Get out.”

“I don’t think your parents will appreciate how you’re talking to me.”

“They won’t care, you’ve been rude, and you disrespected Rey in her own house. Get out.” Ben stepped forward, seemingly not caring that he was naked, but Luke stepped back.

“Fine, but I’m calling your parents.”

“Go ahead, do it. I don’t care, they won’t care either.”

Ben pitch rose as he got more frustrated with the conversation and Rey took another step back, her hands fidgeting nervously. 

Luke snorted, frustrated, and walked past her on his way out the front door, Ben turned to follow him out. When Luke was outside Ben shut the door and put the chain on pressing his forehead to his palm and taking a breath. He grabbed a blanket off the couch and draped it over her shoulders, kissing her forehead and pulling her to him.

“I’m sorry about that.” He said before stepping away from her. His face was all worry and concern. “Rey you’re shaking.” He guided her to the couch to sit and he grabbed another blanket to wrap around his waist before sitting down next to her. 

“Hey, you’re okay.” He tried.

“I know. I just… it was a shock at first and then you got so angry.” Rey said, feeling childish. He seemed to deflate after that.

“My uncle Luke and I have a complicated history.”

Rey nodded, she had gotten that much, and she understood having complicated histories with your uncle, it allowed her to relax some. 

“He runs the boarding school I was supposed to go to.” Rey watched him Ben wasn’t one to talk about his past much. It was something that came in snippets, little puzzle pieces that if you collected enough of, turned into a small image of the big picture.

He sighed as if coming to terms with a thought.

“I suppose I have to start from the beginning.”

“When I was younger my parents fought a lot. An unhealthy amount and when I was 11, they considered getting a divorce.” His jaw clenched and he had a far away look on his face as he pulled up thoughts and images from that time. “I was not the best-behaved kid, I acted out a lot, got in trouble at school, got into fights with the neighbor kids.” 

Pieces of Ben’s reputation started to make sense, it wasn’t that he was the bad boy of their high school, but the reputation of being troubled stuck to him and he had continued to wear it like a mask. 

“My uncle runs a boarding school in St. Louis, it’s fairly religious, hence all the modesty talk My dad was less than thrilled about, but my mom thought it would be good for me to get away. She thought I could get away from the fighting, have the positive influence of my uncle, and they could quietly get divorced while I was gone. Except when they went to drop me off, I let fire ants loose in the building.”

Rey sputtered, “How did you get a hold of fire ants?!”

Ben gave her that Solo smirk, “You can get anything on the internet.” Ben told her and she shook her head at him. 

“My uncle was furious said I was incorrigible and incurable. My dad and him haven’t been as close since then. My parents brought me back, we did family therapy and things got better, eventually. They talked to each other without the arguments, they dealt with me better and I just… I dealt better period. It took a couple years. It was probably freshmen year before things were noticeably calm here. But by then, things were sealed for me at school and I just kept away from everyone.” 

He looked at her again and she took his hand in hers. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it got better.”

“Did your uncle ever apologize for what he said?”

“No. But I didn’t need him to. My parents were angry at first, they had a right to be, but they understood why I acted out.” It made all the pieces fit and she lifted his arm so she could snuggle up against him. 

They sat there for a moment, calm and quiet.

“So, naked and wielding a bat?” She asked teasingly.

Ben sighed heavily, as if preparing for another confession.

“I have dreams sometimes. Dreams where your uncle comes and takes you away. I think I thought it was real.”

She kissed his cheek and held him tighter.

“I’m sorry it affects you like that.”  
“It’s just bad dreams.” He said pulling her closer.

They sat like that a while longer, until Rey’s stomach rumbled and she remembered how hungry she’d been. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you something to eat.” He said, getting up and pulling her with. 

“How do you think your parents will respond to you nearly attacking your uncle with a baseball bat when you were naked?”

“Mom will be surprised but have a laugh. Dad will tell him he had it coming.” Rey laughed he probably wasn’t wrong. 

** 

The rest of the school year flew by. Ben and Rey got through their classes and committed to their college. Before either of them knew it they were sitting in a hot gymnasium wearing scratchy polyester, listening to their school officials drone on. Rey hated that she couldn’t sit next to Ben but heard Han whistle when she crossed the stage and she could see Ben, a head above the rest of their class in amongst the crowd. 

There were pictures and hugs with friends and happy tears from Leia. Ben took her to the after party where they danced and ate too much pizza. Again, she found herself swaying to slow music with Ben and dancing with the girls, this time he stayed close and danced with them for a few songs. His eyes stayed on her as she moved her hips and twirled her friends around. When it was time to go home, she snuggled up behind him on his bike and waved goodbye to their classmates. She knew it wasn’t permanent, not for the ones that mattered to her but still it was another chapter closed in such a short period of time. 

This time when they got home to a dark house, they knew it was because Han and Leia were in bed. They crept up the stairs and got ready for bed looking forward to all the things yet to come. 

“So, you packed?” Ben asked her when she crawled into bed.

“Yes, mostly, what time are we leaving?”

“Early morning. It’s a 14-hour drive, dad wants to get us most of the way before we stop.”

“I’m glad we can sleep on the way.”

“Hmm, maybe that’s why they wanted to leave the morning after graduation.” Ben huffed.

“The alarm is set?”

“Yes.” 

The next day they left for Colorado, to take Rey to see the mountains.

They rented an RV so they could camp and see everything they could, they pulled a trailer behind them so Han and Ben could take their bikes. Han and Leia rode up front while Ben and Rey were snuggled up on the sofa, half dozing half watching the Iowa and Nebraska landscape sail by. 

When they got to their campsite, at lunchtime on the second day, Ben and Rey got on the motorcycle to ride around. Ben stopped at every scenic overlook so Rey could see the snowcapped peaks and water dipped valleys. They hiked and Rey got to see sage, and wildflowers, and they spotted Elk in the distance. It was a magical trip and Rey was glad that she got to share it with Ben, but they were both happy that they could return home to sleep in their own beds. 

When they came back there was one of those eco friendly cars sitting in the driveway and on closer inspection there was a bow on the hood. 

“What’s that?” Rey asked when Ben’s lips disappeared into his mouth and his eyes crinkled merrily.

“We figured you could use something with good milage with all the driving back and forth you two will be doing.” Leia said with a mischievous grin. 

“It’s mine?” Rey said, still perplexed. She’d learned and accepted that gifts were just going to happen with this family, but this was another time where it felt too much. 

“Yup. All paid off, too.”

The first thing she did was hug them before taking Ben for a ride in the car, his legs a little too long for the small vehicle but it was hers and it was practical. The next day she took Ben on a date of her own choosing and planning.

Their return home and summer break also meant working at the shop, which Rey found relieving. It kept her hands busy and made her feel like she was contributing. Han paid her by the hour and Leia helped her set up a checking account. Leia had deposited the one Social security check they hand managed to get from Plutt and the money that Han had set aside for her the summer before.

“You guys should keep it.” She protested as the two were on their way back to the house.

“Why? We don’t need it and you earned it.”

“But you’ve done everything for me, are still doing for me.”

“Because we want to and you are family, and that is what family does.” Leia told her firmly.

There were moments like this when she still felt insignificant and small, but they were less than they had been a year ago or even 3 months ago. The Solo’s didn’t scrimp on their love of her, nor their acceptance and Rey believed that it made all the difference. 

All day everyday she was surrounded by love. The love of parents like Han and Leia, Chewie had become like an uncle to her now that she saw him everyday and not just on occasion, then there was Ben, who was her constant. She didn’t know how the school year would fair with them not living together. She knew that there would be times when things were difficult, but they’d make it work.

When summer came to a close and it was time for them to leave for school Leia and Han took the weekend to help them move. Ben and Rey drove his truck while Han and Leia drove Rey’s car, both were packed to the brim with clothes and bedding. When they made it to the college campus Rey went with Leia and Han went with Ben, to unpack into separate dorm rooms. After they got their stuff unloaded, they parked Rey’s car in student parking and Han and Leia took them out to eat before they left for the hotel, intending to leave early in the morning. 

“So.” Leia said, barely touching her food. Her eyes watery. “You’re not going to set loose fire ants when we leave this time?” 

“No, mom. I’m ready this time.”

“Good.” She told him, giving his hand a squeeze before wiping her eyes. 

“We’re proud of you two.” Han told them, draping his arm over Leia’s shoulders. 

“If you two need anything don’t hesitate to call, we’ll be up as fast as we can.”

“Mom, we’ll be fine.” Ben said, but even Rey could tell he was a bit emotional about it and she scooted closer in the booth. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Leia said with a watery chuckle.

After paying the bill they all went outside, Rey and Ben had planned on walking the few block back to the dorms to see the neighborhood and get to know where they lived. 

Leia hugged them both tightly while Han hugged them with hard slaps to the back. 

“We love you.” Leia told them.

“Mom. We’ll be down in two weeks.”

Leia sighed.

“I know. You just grew up too fast.” Leia said, tugging him down for another kiss on the cheek. 

After finally making final goodbyes, Ben and Rey walked towards their dorms, planning out the bits and times that they could see each other before classes started. Both had, had brief interactions with their roommates and Rey was looking forward to getting to know Jannah and Finn.

“Maybe we can get them to meet, maybe meet up for brunch tomorrow?” Rey asked, holding his hand tight. 

“Whatever you want. I’ll let Finn know. He seems excited to meet people.” 

Ben dropped Rey off at her dorm, not wanting to intrude on the new roommate’s space. Rey and him, texted back and forth through the evening, not enough that her nose was always in her phone, but that she knew he was still right there. 

“So, you seem close to your boyfriend’s mom.” Jannah commented as she strung twinkle lights around the room.

“Yeah, his dad too, they’re my family.” Rey said, and she knew she could put down the phone and finish unpacking. 


End file.
